


Thalassophile

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cecaelia!Yuuri, Consentacles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Scientist!Victor, Victor's mom is an actual angel, other characters mentioned but play as minor characters, sthenolagnia (strength kink)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Victor had never given it that much thought. Everyone had one or two unconventional kinks. Besides, his was one of the most inoffensive ones because it was only possible in fantasy land, so who really cared if he liked the idea of sentient tentacles fucking him senseless? No one, that's who.Or, Yuuri has tentacles, and Victor's fantasies are about to come true.





	1. Prologue (sfw)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am late. Here it is tho, finally finished my Tentacle Yuuri Week fic.  
> Without further ado, enjoy~!

#  **Prologue**

Victor had never given it that much thought. Everyone had one or two unconventional kinks. Besides, his was one of the most inoffensive ones because it was only possible in fantasy land, so who really cared if he liked the idea of sentient tentacles fucking him senseless? No one, that's who.

Victor knew it all had started with a dream he'd had as a kid. It had been so vivid that he still remembered all the details, but it was so impossible that he knew it wasn't real.

It had felt real though, because he used to visit his father at work in the aquarium a lot and in his dream he'd walked in and had found his team giggling excessively over a small tank. One of them was cooing at whatever was in there, and Victor had immediately taken an interest.

No one had noticed him, entranced as they were, and he'd snuck up to the tank, peering from between their arms. And what he'd seen had changed him.

Victor could, to this day twenty years later, describe in vivid detail the creature that had been quivering in a corner of the tank in front of him.

It had been a boy, he couldn't have been older than five years old, but instead of legs, he had a wriggling mass of chubby dark tentacles that shone in captivating patterns, erratic, but so, so enthralling... His eyes were closed tightly and he looked like he was about to cry. After a moment, he had looked up and he'd extended his arms at the sight of Victor, a plea for help. Victor had rushed to help, and that's when the team had noticed him, and had tried to catch him before he told anybody.

Victor had run away, if he remembered correctly, but the sight of those eyes, all ten limbs, human or not, wriggling in fear, had plagued his dreams ever since. Needless to say, when he hit puberty a few years later, he had quickly found out a new aspect of his fascination with octopuses.

He'd devoted his life to them after that dream. His father hadn't allowed him to visit the aquarium anymore, Victor couldn't remember why exactly, but he thought it was probably due to how _much_ he talked about the boy in his dream. He probably thought he had visited the aquarium too much for a child with such an impressionable mind.

Victor didn't mind. At first he'd doodled, and in his teens he'd taken art classes to attempt to draw him properly. He had quite a few sketches. After high school, the only choice that made sense to him was to become a marine biologist and work with his father. And so he had.

He hadn't spoken of his dream with anyone after a few years, really, and he'd learned to love many other new things about marine biology, so it wasn't a surprise that people knew him for being "crazy about the sea" instead of just "crazy". His father usually joked that Victor would carry on the family legacy and pick up his research one day. It made Victor happy, if anything, that his parents accepted his career choices so well.

What would have never occurred to him in a million years, however, was that he would walk into work one day to be received with enthusiastic congratulations and ushered into his father's laboratory. It was well known that no one except a select few could go in there, and Victor felt breathless in his surprise, but his father merely smiled as he saw him, and nodded.

"I think it's time for you to join our team, Vitya. I think you'll like this, I think you're ready now."  
"Ready for what?"

His father didn't answer, instead showing him to an adjacent door, and when he opened it, a wave of cold air and marine breeze hit him. Victor's eyes widened, anticipating yet another tank, a well-hidden one to be precise. He walked in without hesitation, but the room was in complete darkness. He felt for a light switch, but his fingers didn't meet anything.

"Dad, where's the..."

He didn't quite manage to call out, his voice giving way as something started to glow in front of him. Swirling, enthralling patterns...

"Is that you, Ivan?" a voice called, almost too quiet to hear, silky and almost... sultry. The light became a little brighter.  
"I'm his son, Victor," he answered, walking up to it, trying to touch it, his fingers meeting cold glass instead. The lights approached, curling around the shadow of his fingers for a second, and Victor recognized the shapes. Tentacles. A shiver ran down his spine. "What...?"  
"Hello, Victor. Why don't you turn on the light? It's right behind you," the voice explained patiently, almost amusedly.

He felt for it, his eyes now used to the dim glow of the creature in the tank, and quickly hit it.

The lights in the room were still dim, but they were enough. Victor reined back a screech, instead tripping with his own feet and falling on his butt. The creature before him blinked, and then also recoiled. He pointed at him.

"It's you!" he cried, and Victor felt faint. A creature, trembling in a corner of its tank, extending his arms towards him...  
"You..."  
"You were real!"  
"That's what _I_ should be saying!" Victor cried back, all but crawling to the glass again, this time looking around himself as he got to his feet.

The tank was so big it covered the entire wall of the room. To the right there was a small passage that Victor supposed led to where people could access the tank, big enough to fit a person, but Victor wondered if the creature would also be able to move through. He'd known octopuses for his entire life. A glance at the... it... him... told him that the creature was well aware of it. Had his father not thought of that?

"I'm allowed to go outside, if I want to, but there's nothing on your side that I don't have here," it said, its voice still awestruck, and a little shaky, but Victor could see its tentacles curiously inching towards the glass again.  
"What are you?"  
"Your people call mine merpeople. I don't think you'll meet any others, however..." it looked down to his hands, and started playing with its fingers. "If humans are really as terrible as our legends tell, they'll have probably exterminated all the rest of us by now."  
"What..."  
"It's because I was stupid enough to get caught. It should never have happened. I should have listened to my parents more." The creature cast a longing look to the top of the tank, and then shrugged. "My name is Yuuri. I was only a child when humans captured me, so I don't know anything about mer society, but if you're here to perform more tests on me, go ahead. I have nothing to lose at this point."  
"Yuuri..." the mer... meroctopus? Merman? Mer.....? Whatever it was, blushed slightly, and pouted.  
"I know who you are. You're the kid that I saw the first day. I cried for help, and they chased you away when you tried to help me out of the tank." Victor nodded dumbly. "I was hoping I'd see you again. I didn't think you'd come back and be on their side, but I guess I can't have everything I want..."

To tell the truth, those words stung pretty hard on Victor's chest, but he was still trying to process everything he was seeing. Yuuri placed his human hand against Victor's, each on one side of the thick tank glass.

"How old are you?" Victor asked, looking at him in the eye.  
"I'm 24."  
"You would have been just a child..."  
"I was 4. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"You were _real_ all along..." That seemed to confuse Yuuri.  
"They didn't tell you?" Victor shook his head.  
"I don't understand..."  
"I have tried to convince Yuuri through the years that we haven't allowed his discovery to leak to the press.”

The voice was too loud, compared to Yuuri's muffled one. It made Victor jump. 

His dad smiled at him softly from the door. 

“No one knows merfolk exist, because he's right, they would probably kill them,” he went on. “Don't you agree, Victor? If we had told you as a kid, you would have definitely told your friends. We love Yuuri, Vitya. We wouldn't hurt his family. You understand why we didn't tell you now, don't you?" Victor nodded. "Good. Will you help us take care of him, then?" He nodded again.  
"After all this time, why isn't he...?"  
"Free?" Ivan sighed, and Victor waited for an answer. "You'd be surprised, but it's incredibly difficult to learn things about him. For starters, Vitya, he's not an animal." His dad gestured at Yuuri, who crossed his arms defensively. "We can't just poke at him and see what happens."  
"Thanks." Yuuri muttered, and Victor laughed.  
"My dad can be a bit upfront, I guess."

Yuuri nodded curtly, but didn't seem too reassured. It made Victor wonder what his dad might have done to earn the distrust.

"In any case, Victor, I'll let you and Yuuri get to know each other. I'll be in the other room if you need me. You can access the tank, if you want, through there. It's easier to hear him."

His dad, clearly, had no idea what the thought did to Victor. He chose to stay quiet about it, even if he felt his legs threaten to give out at any moment. When his father was away, he slumped a little against the glass. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see dark tentacles moving automatically to try to support him, and he gulped.

His job had suddenly become his biggest fantasy, and if this didn't kill him, he might just never be able to look at his family in the eye ever again.

"Are you like that other guy in the team, the one who gets really squeamish about my tentacles, or like the girl who _really_ likes them?" asked Yuuri bluntly, and then, as if realizing he'd spoken out loud, gathered all eight of his tentacles around himself, protectively, hiding his face behind his hands and becoming a ball of merperson on the floor of the tank. It made Victor chuckle, and also blush horribly.  
"I think I like them. I can't be sure until I can see you closer, though," he teased. Yuuri didn't come out of his self-formed cocoon, but one of his tentacles shyly pointed to Victor's right.

Oh.

"Really?" he whispered, and Yuuri looked between his fingers before shrugging.  
"Afraid of the water?" he teased, still half tangled up with his own limbs. Victor felt a rush of pleasure run down his spine.  
"No, I... "  
"You don't want to meet me properly?" Yuuri added, his face a crimson shade. Somehow, though, he managed to pout as he finally untangled a few tentacles in a come-hither motion that just... did _things_ to Victor.

He wasn't sure if it was even safe to go in the water when he felt this dizzy with arousal, but damn right he was going to. Even if he had just washed his hair this morning. If this was the last chance he had, he was going to _take it._

The passage to the right led to a small room with food containers and wetsuits, and Victor jumped into one in record time, hoping against hope that it wouldn't show off his erection too much.

He had better luck when his feet hit the water, however, as the freezing cold of it finally managed to cool down his feverish body, at least for a grand total of a few seconds, until he saw Yuuri's tentacles emerge from the water and the merman slid up the rocks to sit near Victor.

He sat like a person, was the first thought that came to Victor's mind. All eight tentacles tidily tucked under what would be his bottom, even if the ends still wriggled around, securing him to the rocks in a way his "butt" wouldn't be able to do.

The next thing that called his attention was the fact that he could breathe air.

"Can you speak above water?" he asked, walking closer to the artificial shore at the top of the tank.  
"Yes." His voice sounded louder now, but it still had the same alluring softness. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Victor. I have been waiting for you for twenty years."

Victor was going to need first aid if Yuuri didn't stop being so suave soon.

"I... yes. M-me too," he stammered, and extended a shaky hand.

With a cheeky smile, Yuuri raised a tentacle, hovering it at arm’s length for Victor. He bit down a moan.

"No I... handshake? Humans usually..." Yuuri perked up at that.  
"Oh, is this a human thing? I love learning about those!"  
"Humans shake hands when they first meet, or as a greeting... sometimes before they say goodbye." he explained, and sat down to be eye-to-eye with him. He extended a hand again. "Here, take it."

Yuuri did, clumsily, and Victor shook it firmly for a second. Yuuri was cold, but his hands were soft, no pruney fingers at all. Also not webbed fingers, he noted.

"That's weird," Yuuri announced after Victor let go. "But alright. Pleased to meet you, Victor."  
"Um. My pleasure." _Really_.  
"No tentacles then?" Yuuri wondered, shyly. Victor gulped.  
"I, no, they're fine. Here."

He extended his hands again, and Yuuri smiled, lifting two tentacles to gently prod at Victor's hands, curling around his wrists and sliding upwards, tickling the sensitive skin of his underarms. Victor shivered. They were silky soft, cold, and a bit slimy, not too different from those of a normal octopus.

They were heavier, he noticed, and of course they were. Yuuri's torso was almost as big as Victor's, and his tentacles were about the same length as the rest of his body. No matter how thin he stretched them to touch Victor, they would be heavier than an average octopus.

He was younger, and his human features looked Asian. Victor wondered if merpeople had differences depending on origin, but he didn't want to break the moment. Instead he focused on the feeling of the suckers sliding over his skin, and tried _very_ hard not to think of how they would feel somewhere else.

The water lapped at his feet, and when Yuuri seemed content after inspecting his hands, Victor forced himself to jump into the tank. It was freezing, and he probably should have tried to ease himself into it, but he couldn't take it back. He gasped after breaking the water surface, hands searching for the nearest rock to hang onto.

He didn't have to, however, as Yuuri stabilized him with his tentacles, and soon Victor was being seized up by eight curious limbs that didn't seem to be obeying Yuuri too much. He looked like he was going to faint with embarrassment, and Victor's mind spinned. _He_ was going to faint from too much sudden arousal.

"You hate them," Yuuri mused sadly after he got them under control, and Victor choked out a laugh. Even to his own ears, it sounded a little delirious.  
"Trust me, I have never liked something this much," he confessed, and Yuuri's face seemed to darken even more, if that was possible. "Oh, you blush in blue tones..."  
"Huh? O-oh, yes. Your father says human blood is red. Mine is blue..."  
"Octopuses... hemocyanin, right."  
"You really don't mind them?"

Victor debated for a second on how to answer, and then aimed for a half truth. Bringing one of them to his lips, he allowed himself to kiss it briefly, half for the privilege of watching Yuuri squirm and half for his own pure, unadulterated pleasure. It left a trace of slime on his lips and he licked it off.

"I like them, Yuuri. Perhaps more than I should."  
"Oh. Oh, you mean... _Ohh_." Yuuri's eyes widened, and he suddenly pulled away. Victor breathed in, a little disappointed, and braced himself against the rock again.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No! No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you like that without asking!" Yuuri put a little more distance between them, and did that thing again where he curled his tentacles into a ball. Victor was quickly realizing it was too adorable to be allowed.  
"You couldn't have known. It's not exactly normal."  
"I-it's not?"  
"Humans aren't usually attracted to tentacles, Yuuri. I'm sorry. I really am."  
"You don't think I'm attractive."  
"No, I think we've established I think you're extremely attractive. It's just... not all humans are okay with..."  
"Tentacles. I have noticed. Mila thinks they're cute, though."  
"Yeah, and... wait, Mila does?"  
"Yeah, she likes to play with these," Yuuri pointed at his own suckers, running his finger between them, and then twirling the tentacle around his own hands, nervously.  
"Oh."  
"It's not like... she doesn't... she and I haven't..."  
"That's alright, Yuuri."  
"No but..."  
"Yuuri, what do merpeople find attractive?"

Yuuri blushed once more, and shook his head.

"I only know what _I_ find attractive, and since I've only seen humans ever since I was four..."  
"Oh, Yuuri..."

Victor didn't know what to say to that. He extended his free arm towards the mer, who seemed confused.

"I'm sorry," Victor whispered, finally kicking his legs into working properly and swimming closer to hug Yuuri, "I should have tried to free you back then. I don't know why..."  
"You were a child. You didn't know better. I don't resent you for it."  
"I can't believe my father would..."  
"It's okay, Victor."

Yuuri allowed him to hug him, even if he did seem confused. After a few moments, Victor could feel the tentacles helping him stay afloat.

"For what is worth," Yuuri started, contemplative, "I think you're very attractive, Victor."  
"O-oh."  
"Yeah. Regardless of that, though, can I ask you for a favor?" he continued, and Victor nodded. "Can I... feel your toes?"  
"My toes?" Victor parroted, moving away to look at Yuuri. He answered with a bashful grin.  
"I don't have any. I want to know what they're like. Your father and everyone else always wears some sort of plastic fins..."  
"Oh, right" Victor realized, noticing that he had forgotten them in his rush to join Yuuri in the water. He chuckled. "Yes, of course you can. I'm a little ticklish, though."  
"I'll be careful, I promise," Yuuri said quickly, and Victor laughed, hoisting himself up to the rock so he could present his toes to Yuuri. The tentacles around his legs helped him climb, a very odd sensation, and then left him, very suddenly, before touching his feet. He shivered, suppressing the instinct to pull away. "So, um... these move, right?"  
"Yeah, they help with balance for walking. Except the pinky, that one is useless," Yuuri laughed at the explanation, using his hands to now poke at the toes, and Victor wiggled them in demonstration.  
"They're cute. Like fingers, but much smaller."  
"Well, they are fingers for our feet."  
"Feet are so strange," Yuuri mused, inspecting the other one.  
"I mean. Tentacles are also pretty strange, from my point of view. No offense meant or anything," he offered back, and Yuuri laughed.  
"I really am sorry if I touched you inappropriately or..."  
"Look, just..." Victor sighed, feeling color seep back into his face. Thankfully, the cold water and the awkwardness of the situation had managed to put his libido back in check. "I don't mind. Don't tell anyone, though, please?"  
"Is it a bad thing that you like them?" He sounded a little offended, and Victor laughed.  
"No. But humans have tentacles associated with weird sexual fantasies, and... look, just don't tell them. I really like working here, and they might actually fire me if they find out. Or at the very least, ban me from seeing you."  
"But I finally met you! You can't leave me again."

Yuuri pouted, four of his tentacles circling around Victor's limbs and anchoring him into place. He gulped, eyeling the one rapidly taking over his left arm.

"Yuuri? I, huh, Yuuri I don't want to lose my limbs. You need to loosen up a bit there." He tried not to sound panicked, and thankfully, Yuuri did let go, just a little.  
"You're not going to disappear again, are you? You're the only one who talks to me like I'm a person. Please!"  
"Have they hurt you, Yuuri?"  
"No, they haven't, they're really nice, but..."  
"I'm not going anywhere, Yuuri. I have to go home to eat, sleep... but otherwise most of my time is spent here anyway. I'll probably come in everyday."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I promise."

It still took a long time for Yuuri to let go, and even when he did, the tentacles stayed close to Victor, barely touching him, but there. He grazed his fingers against one, and it pressed against his fingertips.

"It feels nice," Yuuri said, quietly. "You're warm"  
"Do you like the warmth, Yuuri?"  
"Yes. I don't notice the water being cold, but I know it is for humans. I do notice how warm you are, though. And you touch me so gently, it doesn't burn. Look, I'm even warming up myself."  
"Burn?"  
"If you grabbed my arm with your hand without giving me time to get used to it, that would feel a bit too warm. Especially out of the water."  
"That makes sense."

They stayed like that on the rock for a while, and eventually Yuuri placed his head on Victor's knees, closing his eyes. He wondered if this was the octopus version of trust, of if this was Yuuri doing it consciously.

The tentacles moved, apparently at random, across Victor's skin, what they could reach of it at least. One had found Victor's hair interesting. Another was playing with the zipper on the back of Victor's wetsuit, not pulling it but flickering it every now and then. Another was draped across Victor's knees, under Yuuri's cheek, and it allowed him to have his hands free. He wasn't doing anything with them, however, other than playing with a crab he'd picked on the artificial shore.

Still. Tentacles. Eight of them. And all so close to Victor? He sighed, wishing he could avoid the slippery slope his mind was going down.

"Victor?" Yuuri murmured after a second. Victor hummed a question. "You smell nice."  
"Huh?"  
"I can smell through my skin, remember? Octopus."  
"Are you smelling my hair?"  
"Not _just_ your hair, but yes."

There was a hint of a tease in Yuuri's voice, at the same time that the tentacle on Victor's lap rearranged itself, casually enough to seem like a coincidence. Victor gasped dramatically.

"What side are you on, Yuuri? I thought you didn't want me to get fired!"  
"Would it really be that bad though?" The tentacle playing with the zipper pulled it down ever so slightly "I've never seen a naked human, for one. And I'm interested. And you're interested... right?"  
"I... Yuuri, yes, but... I can't..."  
"Can you blame me? I spend my days in this tank. Your father is a very knowledgeable human, I'll give you that, he says interesting stuff, but I can be curious too, you know. And he's not... interested."  
"You propositioned _my father_?" Yuuri's entire body flinched.  
"No!" he nearly screeched. "He's too old for me, _and_ he... he's not my father, but he's my caretaker! No, I didn't ask him."  
"Why didn't you ask Mila, then? You said she likes your tentacles!"  
"Mila thinks I'm cute, and I think she's very nice, but she doesn't spend enough time around here, _and_ I know she's dating other people. She and Georgi talk about their partners a lot."  
"Then why me?"

Yuuri didn't answer. He simply shrugged and blushed, staring at a point deep in the water below them. Victor waited, until he seemed ready to talk.

"I've grown up hearing about you. I didn't know you... I knew _about_ you, though. And I thought you knew about me as well, or I hoped, at least. Your dad never really said. But he did tell me about you, what you liked and disliked, what you did at school, what you liked to play with..."  
"Yuuri..."  
"He told me you were good at drawing, and how you always did really well in your studies... I guess I admired you. I wanted to do what you did, go out there and meet other people, meet you..."  
"Yuuri, I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's okay. I knew I couldn't. But hearing about you always brightened my day, and I guess I just... at some point along the way, I realized I really... really liked you," Yuuri finished, barely above a whisper.  
"Yuuri..."  
"And you said you liked my tentacles, too! You're... you're interested. So I thought..."  
"Why don't we give this a little time, hm?" Victor compromised, hoping desperately he didn't end up regretting his words. "Get to know each other a little better, and all that. It's not that I'm not interested, but you only know me from what my dad says, and what if you end up not liking me after all? Let's not rush things, okay?"  
"... If... if you think that's best," Yuuri replied after a moment.

He didn't look too happy about the idea, but he seemed to agree on waiting, and soon changed the topic altogether. Victor tried to do the same, and keep his own mind off the gutter, with varying degrees of success as Yuuri showed him around the tank, pulling him along when Victor took too long.

Later that day, his father updated him on the research they'd been doing, which did wonders to keep Victor on track, but nothing to take him off the subject.

It wasn't until that night, when he found himself laying in bed, both exhausted and wide awake with racing thoughts in his mind, that the full impact of what had happened that day hit him. He was left with conflicted feelings. On the one hand, he couldn't be more excited about finding out his childhood "dream" had been actually true. On the other hand, however, the simple fact that his heart was beating uncontrollably, thoughts of Yuuri filling his head, was enough to have him realize he was at a weird crossroads between having the strangest relationship ever, or keeping his professional career... and possibly breaking more than just his own heart in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	2. Day 1: Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor was only a few days short of starting a prayer circle for his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get spicy~!

#  **Day 1: Possessiveness** / Exhibitionism

Victor was only a few days short of starting a prayer circle for his dick. If it hadn't meant telling more people about why his job was making him wake up extra early every day to masturbate, or why it was making him risk his position to quickly jerk off in the aquarium's showers either before or after his shift, then he probably would have already.

But he really couldn't tell anyone.

He hissed as cold water hit him, doing next to nothing for his situation. The temperature barely bothered him anymore, instead reminding him of the water in Yuuri's tank. As he stroked himself, determined to get this over with before someone noticed his absence, the roughness of the water made him wish, not for the first time, that it was one of Yuuri's tentacles around him instead of his own hand. That, if anything at all, would ease the friction.

His cock jerked on his hand at the thought. Yuuri's tentacles were so soft... Above water they were slightly sticky, but underwater... Oh, Victor was glad that he had to wear a wetsuit to be underwater, because he was sure that if Yuuri touched him at all he would probably lose control. What little of it he had left anyway.

The shower muffled his stilted breaths, and he finished himself off as quickly as he could, trying and failing not to notice that he would be going into Yuuri's tank soon after he was done. His skin prickled with anticipation, and as he cleaned himself and put on his wetsuit, he wondered how he hadn't been caught already.

"Yuuri..." he called half-heartedly, head still rushing from his orgasm. It always took the mer a moment to wake up in the mornings, and Victor took the chance to collect himself and get in the water. It was even colder than the shower, but he didn't let that stop him. Instead, he slipped on the helmet of his diving suit, and readied Yuuri's food.

Yuuri could eat human food, if he so desired. His favorite was a Japanese dish that he'd tried when he was very little, and that he got every now and then if his father wanted to reward him. It made him chubby, he'd confessed once, and Victor had thought he'd have a heart attack. Yuuri was too cute, and it was proving dangerous for Victor's health.

Even so, Yuuri more often than not ate fish, and crabs, and mostly anything, really. He apparently disliked algae, but did just fine with vegetables. Victor found that amusing, for some reason.

He emerged from the cave where he slept, tentacles lazily pushing him towards Victor, who tried and failed to not stare. It was always captivating, he'd noticed, no matter how many times he'd seen them by now. Seeing a cecaelia for the first time, Victor didn't think it would ever get old. Yuuri allowed him to look, tentacles glowing in a pleased manner.

Yuuri's tentacles didn't light up the same way his father's had, he had told Victor. His father could more or less control it. Yuuri couldn't. In his case, it responded mostly to his mood, or occasionally he could willingly light them up to see, if it was dark. It made Victor wonder what pattern would they make if Yuuri was aroused, but that was something he only allowed himself to think of when he was at home, alone in his room with only his mind and his toys to keep him company.

"You seem a little flustered today," he said, in lieu of a greeting. He looked concerned. "Has anything happened?"  
"No, I'm fine... Don't worry about it."  
"Are you sleeping enough? You need to take care of yourself, Victor," Yuuri went on, taking his food from Victor's hands, and starting to munch on a shrimp. He held the rest of the food with his tentacles, and Victor followed the motion for a few seconds, before shaking his head.  
"I am! Don't worry. I'm fine. Super."  
"Hmm..."

He looked unconvinced, but shrugged it off and kept eating. Yuuri wasn't talkative in the mornings anyway, so it startled Victor ever so slightly to feel a tentacle poke his shoulder minutes after.

"Who's Makka?" Yuuri asked, suddenly, a small flush appearing on his cheeks. It was always endearing, the odd blue color. Victor blinked.  
"How do you know about Makka?"  
"Your father mentioned her. Said you cared a lot about her."

Victor was seriously going to have a talk with his father about that, he told himself, briefly, but he forgot about that as he registered Yuuri's tone. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you pouting?"  
"I —no!"  
"You totally are," he laughed, and then shook his head. "Makka is my pet, Yuuri, that's all."  
"A... pet?"  
"Yes. Some humans live with other animals, they keep us company and we take care of them."  
"Oh, like dogs and cats... Mila has mentioned them before."  
"Yes, something like that. Makka is a rescue, actually, she can't be reintegrated back into her habitat, so I take care of her."  
"A puppy?"  
"Um... no. She's actually an octopus. Tiny one, but good grief she's smarter than me, I swear."

Victor laughed at his own sentence, a little awkwardly. Leave it to his dad to mention Makka in front of Yuuri. What if he was offended that Victor had an octopus as a pet...?

Yuuri wasn't offended.

Try enraged.

Victor yelped as Yuuri's tentacles rendered him immobile, prompting a very, very inappropriate moan out of him. Yuuri didn't seem to hear it.

"An _octopus_?" he asked, his voice strangely disappointed.  
"I told you, I can't let her free! She can't live in the sea because...!"  
"Yeah, I heard _that_." Yuuri, even more strangely, pouted again. His tentacles tightened a bit more, and Victor made a conscious effort not to squirm. "But you _live_ with her?"  
"I... what? I, well, yes? She has her own tank in my house, but it follows along the walls so she can follow me around the house if she wants," he explained "Sometimes I let her out, but she can't really breathe above water so I can't quite play with her or anything as much as I used to, back when she lived here in the aquarium."  
"You took her from the aquarium?"  
"They needed someone to take care of her, and my dad volunteered, when I was a kid. He brought her home one day, back when she was just a tiny thing."  
"I don't understand. You live with her."  
"Yes."  
"But she's not..."  
"She's not like you, Yuuri. She's an octopus. My pet octopus. I feed her, I clean her tank, I play with her and give her things to entertain herself with."  
"But..."  
"Do you want to meet her? I can bring her here, if you'd like. I'm not hurting her, I swear."

Yuuri frowned, confused, before letting Victor go, and he scrambled to keep his balance in the water current the tentacles created. When he looked back at the mer, he simply nodded curtly.

"Sure. I'd like to meet her."  
"Okay. I'll bring her here tomorrow. I'm sure my dad won't have any problems with that."  
"Right."

#

Yuuri's strange reaction hadn't left Victor's mind, just like the memory of the suckers sliding all over him hadn't. He whimpered softly between his pillows, riding the last few seconds of what had been one of his best orgasms ever.

He cleaned after himself, and as he stood from his bed to throw out dirty tissues, he noticed a dark figure sliding into the dimly lit tank that ran across the walls of his room.

Makka's tank ran across all the walls of the house, at eye level. It was about a meter high starting at knee height, and it had automatic lights that got turned on when she moved nearby. Victor knew she had been in the bathroom before, but as she slid closer, the lights in the wall followed her. She settled in a rock next to Victor's headboard, something she did very often, and he sighed.

"Are you excited to meet Yuuri, Makka? I think you'll like him. Try not to like him better than me, though, if you can, okay? I know he has tentacles, and who doesn't like tentacles, but it'd break my little human heart, and, unlike you, I only have one."

Makka uncurled her tentacles for a moment and then flopped down again. Victor took it as a sign to go to sleep already.

#

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Yuuri to meet Makka?" Victor's mom asked as she watched the little critter very willingly jump into her carrier tank.  
"He said he wanted to." Victor shrugged. "Why not?"  
"Well, I thought he'd be jealous, but if you say it's fine..."  
"Jealous? Makka lives in a tank too, mom, he has nothing to be jealous of."  
"Well, from what your father says, he's quite taken with you, right?"  
"What, Yuuri? Mom, he's another species."  
"He's half-human, and don't think we haven't noticed how much you like him," she sassed him, and Victor blushed alarmingly quickly. "You've always been into the sea stuff, and you wouldn't stop talking about him that one time you saw him as a kid. You know I don't judge," she added, softer. Victor sighed.  
"Still another species. I don't think he likes me that way in any case."  
"Well, your dad seems to think otherwise. And didn't you say Yuuri was angry when he found out she was an octopus?"  
"He was... it was odd. He doesn't get mad a lot, so I can't really say. He did nearly crush my knees together, if that's what you mean."  
"Vitya! Are you okay?"  
"Yes! Yes, Yuuri wouldn't really hurt me! He _was_ a bit... worked up about the idea, yes. But he relaxed when I offered to bring her over, so why not? Makka surely gets bored here all day."  
"... if you're sure."

Victor hugged his mom for a moment, setting Makka's tank down on the dinner table.

"Thanks for worrying."  
"Of course I do," she chided him, and booped his nose. "When do I get to meet your new boyfriend, then?"  
"Very funny," Victor rubbed his nose, face still red. "I don't think he's allowed to leave the aquarium, but if you really want to meet him, you should ask dad, not me."  
"Hmm, I'll convince him somehow, then. Can Yuuri stay above water?"  
"I think so, yeah. I don't think he's ever tested for how long, but I've talked with him above water for a while. Always near the tank, though."  
"Well, why don't you investigate that, and I'll ask your dad about that dinner."  
"He's going to say no," Victor advised, before picking Makka's tank up again, and walking towards the exit again.

His dad was currently away in a conference, so Victor strapped the tank as securely as he could in the passenger's seat, and drove off to the aquarium, thinking over his mother's words.

_"You know I don't judge."_

Even parents had to have a limit, right?

That would be too good to be true.

#

His mom's words hadn't completely left his mind by the time he arrived at the aquarium, neither by the time he entered the fake shore in Yuuri's tank. He set Makka's tank down, and called Yuuri, distractedly.

"Good morning," Yuuri yawned, emerging slowly a few meters away. Makka took an interest immediately, but the mer was still rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Did anything happen? You usually come meet me half... way. Oh."  
"Yes, sorry. I'll go get your food in a moment, I just wanted to get Makkachin out of her carrier as soon as possible. It's cramped in there."  
"This is Makka?" Yuuri asked, getting closer, extending fingers and tentacles in a curious manner.  
"Yes. Here, I'll let her out if you promise to keep an eye on her. I have to bring her back home tonight."  
"Yes, of course. What happened to her?"  
"She doesn't move too fast... she was born like that."  
"Oh, poor thing... Does it hurt her?"  
"I don't think so. She just has less arms."

Makka, defyingly, was _very_ quick to use her four arms to get out of her tank and jump into Yuuri's hands, wrapping thin tentacles around his fingers, making him giggle. Victor sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you like her," he confessed. "You seemed upset yesterday..." Yuuri blushed.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. I think I took the idea the wrong way. I know humans don't really... see animals like that."  
"Like... that?"  
"Like... you know, because you said you like..."  
"I said what?"  
"You know what, never mind. I'm sorry about yesterday. Makka is a beautiful girl, I love her already. Thanks for bringing her here today."  
"It's no trouble. I'm sure she's enjoying this."  
"Yes, I think she is."  
"I'll go get your food."  
"Thanks."

#

Victor came back, just as confused as before, to find Yuuri and Makkachin in the middle of a —rather one-sided— conversation. Yuuri seemed to be asking her about something, his voice completely serious, but he stopped himself as he saw Victor. He waved, wrapping the end of one tentacle around Victor's bare wrist. Tight. Victor startled, nearly dropping the food, and when he met Yuuri's eye, he smirked briefly before pulling on his arm.

"Join us! What does Makka eat? Can I feed her? She's adorable!"

#

Victor had been on the edge for what felt like hours now, and he was almost sure that Yuuri _knew_ it. He kept wrapping his tentacles around him, suckers sticking to his hands, and wrists, and every inch of bare skin he could get to, and leaving faint marks that Victor couldn't simply ignore anymore. The tighter Yuuri grabbed him, the longer the marks would last, and at some point he'd pulled him down by wrapping an entire tentacle around his leg, up to his thigh, and it had only been thanks to the surprise factor that Victor hadn't come right then and there. Yuuri had simply laughed at his blush when they'd reached the bottom of the tank, and then turned back to show Makkachin around.

Victor was going to scream.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really flushed, you know," Yuuri remarked, and if Victor didn't know better, he would say he was flirting. He took a short breath before attempting to answer.  
"I'm fine."  
"Hmm..." a tentacle draped itself across Victor's chest, and he closed his eyes, clutching his hands together to keep them from just flying to his aching cock. "You really look like you should take a break. Your heartbeat is all over the place."  
"Yuuri, I..."  
"Here, I know just the place. I usually don't let your father in, but you're different, and Makka is a special guest, so..."  
"Huh?"  
"Here..."

Victor didn't get a chance to ask anymore, because another tentacle grabbed his arm and pulled him along as Yuuri guided them towards the darker part of the tank.

It lead to a small cave that Victor had never seen before. A glance around told him it was hidden behind the main room's wall, and vegetation. A small private place for Yuuri. The mer hoisted Victor up effortlessly with his tentacles, placing him on the rocks. Victor took off his helmet.

"Why is there air...?"  
"Sometimes I like to breathe air, so you father installed ventilation to here, I think it comes off the wall. It's soundproof though, it's deep enough in the wall that no one can see this or hear us here, not from the lab room." Victor nodded, a bit dizzy.  
"I see. Is this where you sleep?"

Yuuri's tentacles started to glow slightly, illuminating the cave. It was more spacious than it looked, and Victor could stand up, easily. He did, looking around once more. There were a few algae offering some semblance of a bed in a corner, but it was otherwise empty.

"It is," Yuuri answered, letting Victor go and sitting on the rocks with Makkachin exploring near him. "I know it's not fit for a human, but how do you like it?"  
"It's cozy," he said.  
"I'm glad... Say, Victor." Yuuri's tone suddenly became serious. "Let me help you?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm a different species, but I know enough about humans, you know. I'm not completely clueless."

His tentacles wrapped loosely around Victor's ankles once more, slipping under the hem of his wetsuit. Victor gasped, knees suddenly wobbly.

"Yuuri, you... Have you...?"  
"I want you to keep your eyes on me. Makka is cute, yes, but..."  
"Yuuri, are you jealous of Makka?" Victor managed to ask, and Yuuri giggled.  
"Not anymore," he said nonchalantly. "I've seen you handle Makka, and it doesn't do this to you, or does it? Whatever the reason, I'm different. I'm happy with that."

'This' turned out to be more of Yuuri's tentacles coming near Victor, and he sat down, fumbling with the wrist cuffs on his suit, desperately wishing he could just take it off and touch himself. Yuuri seemed to have similar ideas.

"Let me help?" he whispered, sliding closer to Victor and sitting next to him, almost on his lap, and Victor's hips buckled upwards, out of his control. He was panting by now, and he couldn't help but grab Yuuri's hips to pull him closer.  
"Yuuri..."  
"Tell me what you want, Victor."  
"Suit... off..."

Some part of Victor's brain filed away the thought that Yuuri had chosen to use his hands for this, circling Victor's chest and pulling the zipper down all the way to his tailbone with one hand and tracing the skin with the nails of the other hand. Victor cried out softly as the tentacles followed the same path.

"Yuuri, please, _please_..." Yuuri shivered next to him, placing a soft kiss under his earlobe.  
"So warm..."  
" _Yuuri_..."

Yuuri looked alarmed for a second when Victor nearly sobbed the word out, but whatever he saw on his face seemed to be enough for him, because he kept undressing him, taking him out of the suit and helping him lay it down so he could sit on it instead of the cold stone. Victor knew he should be cold, but Yuuri's tentacles had started to warm up and they were currently all around him, mapping his body without reservations. Yuuri seemed just as curious, fingers tracing Victor's nipples, and the trail of hair on his navel. Victor was shivering, but he wasn't cold. He was feverish, muscles tense with the need of release, and it took all his will power not to rush Yuuri. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming this, but even if he was, he didn't want to ruin it.

Victor wasn't aware of himself by the time Yuuri's fingers reached his member, but he was _extremely_ aware of the tentacles around him, sliding across his chest, around his back, around his waist, circling his legs at a leisurely pace, studying the bones on his kneecap before moving on. The suckers stuck to his skin, mimicking a small bite with each movement, and Victor couldn't be sure, but if his previous experience with Yuuri manhandling him was anything to go by, he'd soon be covered in the tiniest, and most oddly patterned, love bites.

Yuuri had started stroking him with his fingers, watching his reaction, hesitant, but Victor wasn't in any condition to explain anything to him. He gasped as he felt Yuuri inspect his balls.

"What's this?" Yuuri asked, but it didn't seem like he was expecting an answer. A tentacle came up to play with them, and Victor's entire body tensed, so close, so _so_ deliciously close...

He never really knew what tipped him off the edge. Perhaps the feeling of that same tentacle grazing the underside of his dick as it moved, perhaps the feeling of Yuuri's hand as it grabbed him a little tighter. Perhaps simply the fact that he had been on edge for so long, and he'd wanted this exact thing for even longer. All he knew was that, suddenly, he was seeing stars, white dots dancing behind his closed eyelids for quite a few seconds while his body tried and failed to keep itself in check. He would have wanted to cover his mouth, or his eyes, but his hands were clutched around Yuuri's shoulders as he tried to get closer, to keep him around.

It was bliss.

#

When Victor came back to his senses, he was laying on something warm, and soft, and oddly... wet. He blinked, trying to raise his head, and his pillow moved, leaving a trace of slime across his cheek.

"Victor! You're awake. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"Yuuri...?"  
"Yes. It's me. Oh, here."

As Victor tried to sit up, he became uncomfortably aware of his nudity, and at the same time, his makeshift bed started to glow in pretty patterns he recognized immediately. He gasped, trying to pull himself away, but the tentacles wrapped around him to keep him in place. He whimpered.

"Oh my god. That really happened. Okay. Okay..." he started to panic a bit, but Yuuri only laughed.  
"I'll assume you're fine."  
"I'm... did I pass out? Oh my god. Oh god, that's so embarrassing. Oh no, I'm so sorry, I... Oh my god did Makka see that? Oh no..."  
"Hey, hey... Makka is outside, playing. She left the cave almost as soon as we got here, seemed keen on exploring outside. It's only been a couple of minutes, I think you... I think you were asleep?"  
"I... yeah, I don't... I think I maybe passed out for a second there... Oh my god, did you really just...? And I didn't...! You...!"  
"I'm fine, Victor," Yuuri enthused, a single tentacle patting Victor's hair in a soothing manner. "Don't worry about me. I wanted to see you, remember?"  
"Yes, but...!"

_'Yes, but you just gave me the best orgasm in my life, and I'd like to give back.'_

Yeah, he couldn't really say that, could he...

Yuuri smiled softly, the light around them shifting in a very pleasant way. Victor really should try to study that, but he didn't want to think about experiments, or science, or... anything, really.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out instead, and immediately hid behind his hands. _'Idiot.'_  
"Yes, please." Yuuri answered, and when Victor looked up, he could tell he was blushing a little.  
"O-oh. Okay."

Yuuri's lips were soft, but hesitant. As they kissed, Victor could tell he'd never kissed someone before. The thought made him dizzy. After a few seconds, he pulled away and rearranged himself to sit in Yuuri's lap.

"Why me?" he asked, and Yuuri looked cutely confused.  
"Because you're my Victor. You're... you. I want you, I've always wanted you."  
"Me?" Yuuri nodded.  
"Ever since I saw you that day and you tried to save me, I knew I wanted you to be with me."

_'My Victor.'_

"Yes," he managed, already feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his ribcage. "Yes, me too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And I'm here now."  
"So you are."

Yuuri seemed content with their situation, Victor thought, as he felt the tentacles grip him a little closer. He nuzzled into Yuuri's neck, observing the changing lights in the tentacles around him. He traced his fingers around them and smiled when they shone even more.

Definitely, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	3. Day 2: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God, Victor, _yes_. Do I want to fill you up until you can't take it anymore, and still have you begging me for more? Geez, maybe I need to think about it... Don't be ridiculous. I haven't been able to think of anything else since you said that yesterday."

#  **Day 2: Overstimulation** / Inkplay

"I know it was my idea, but I'm not sure it was a good idea, now."

Even as he said that, Victor was aware of his own hands tangling up in the tentacle mass in front of him, fingers splayed to try and cover as much surface as possible. They writhed under his touch and Yuuri let out a breathy sigh before answering.

"Hmm, just think about it like an experiment. You'll be the first human to try that. I know you want it..."  
"Who would have thought you'd be so manipulative."  
"I know how to get what I want, slight difference."

Difference or not, Victor had to concede — Yuuri was good at getting what he wanted, but then again, Victor himself was too easy. He shivered as he felt the tentacles wrap around his arms, pull him closer.

He'd more or less managed to get used to the idea, of being this close to Yuuri, of him being his... partner. The word still made him shiver, and he knew his father was still getting used to it all, but his mother had already preemptively adopted Yuuri as her second son, and was strangely okay with the idea.

"You're thinking too much," Yuuri complained, pulling him even closer, and sliding his hands on Victor's back, nails scratching a little, something he _knew_ turned Victor's knees into jelly. He raised his now slimy hands to cup Yuuri's jaw and kiss him.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"You say it like you haven't thought about it yourself," Yuuri laughed, nuzzling his nose against Victor's affectionately. "You told me yourself, Victor."  
"I know. I guess I'm just nervous?"  
"You know I would never hurt you," he promised, and Victor sighed, heart beating faster at the prospect of...  
"Do you really want to...?"  
"God, Victor, _yes_. Do I want to fill you up until you can't take it anymore, and still have you begging me for more? Geez, maybe I need to think about it... Don't be ridiculous. I haven't been able to think of anything else since you said that yesterday."

Well then. If the words hadn't made Victor fall to his knees, surely the way all eight of Yuuri's tentacles started undressing him would have. He had to close his eyes, but he reached blindly for Yuuri for balance. The cecaelia laughed softly. He pushed Victor's hair out of his face, almost tender, but the trembling in his fingers gave him away.

"See? You want this just as much as me. Let me treat you like you deserve, Vitya."  
"I'm partial to that name," Victor confessed, and Yuuri made a noise of agreement, but otherwise didn't move until Victor opened his eyes again. "Can we start slow? I don't think I'll be able to go too far if I'm this worked up..."  
"Of course. Let me help you relax, then. We have time. You said your father was home for the night, and no one will come here until morning."

Victor _wanted_ this, he'd wanted it for _years_ , but... He wasn't sure what was holding him back. He was a little overwhelmed with the number of possibilities that arose with meeting Yuuri, being his partner.

Yuuri helped him lay down on the improvised bed they had made in his cave, out of algae and an old bedsheet Victor had found around his house. His fourth tentacle creeped up Victor's chest, and he whined.

"Clothes off?" Yuuri asked, still gentle, still slow. Victor wasn't sure how this was going to work. He'd never once seen Yuuri get overly dominating; possessive, yes, but...  
"Yes," he whispered, feeling the tentacles get back to work and getting him out of his diving suit. Yuuri peeled away the plastic fins and the swimsuit he wore underneath, and placed them aside without much care for it. The moment the tentacles came back, this time in contact with his bare skin, Victor felt his cock jump, already leaking, and he arched his back. "Ah!"  
"Sorry, sorry... am I too cold?"  
"I... just a bit, don't worry about that. Yuuri, I..."  
"Shh, I got you."

He had him, in more ways than one, really. He cradled Victor with a tentacle around his shoulders, supporting most of his weight and allowing him to arch off the bed, while two other tentacles started to play with his nipples, and, in contrast, very human hands started to play with his cock. Victor moaned.

"Yuuri, I'm... if you don't stop..."  
"Go ahead, Vitya. We have all night," was Yuuri's reply.

Victor would have wanted to make it last, but the anticipation he'd been building up the whole day, and the added incentive of Yuuri slyly reaching around him with a tentacle to tease the curve of his ass, tipped him over the edge embarrassingly fast. He fought to get his breath back, back finally relaxing against the tentacles supporting him. He opened his eyes a bit, and made grabby fingers for Yuuri to come closer and kiss him. He did, and Victor sighed against his lips, now warm, and soft.

"I want you to come too," Victor whined, and he relished in the feeling of Yuuri trembling in his arms, tentacles squirming.  
"Hmm, I will, soon. Let's focus on you for now, though."  
"I can't come again so quickly," Victor laughed, and Yuuri did too, whacking him softly with a tentacle.  
"Silly, I know. But you're so relaxed now, though. So soft and pliant in my arms, see?"

Victor didn't have the energy to deny it, so he allowed Yuuri to lift him a little, play with his toes and bend his legs. With a wink, he held one of his own legs up, exposing himself.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked, cheekily, and Yuuri blushed slightly.  
"I know this isn't meant to... It's not like in women, and... I, um.. I've never... I don't want to hurt you," he settled for after a moment of babbling. Victor smiled.  
"You won't hurt me. I prepared myself a little at home, and your tentacles are pretty much self lubricated. Take it easy at first, and I'll let you know if it's too much."  
"So... um, I might have gotten out of the tank earlier and looked things up on the lab's computer," Yuuri said quickly, resting importance to the fact that he knew how to use a computer at all, and continued before Victor could ask. "And I've read it's a good idea to have a safeword?"  
"How did you even look it up? Did you look up tentacle porn?"  
"Yes," he admitted, and he looked concerned for a second before smiling, amused. "Humans are very strange. But anyway..."  
"A safe word?"  
"I thought... well, it's a little silly, but you didn't seem to like it when you thought Makka had seen us, so..."  
"Makka, huh? I definitely won't be thinking of her unless something is wrong, that's for sure. Poor Makka, though, becoming our safeword..."  
"It can be something else!"  
"How about something completely unrelated to us? Like... um, a mosquito?"  
"What's... a mos...quee..."  
"A bug, never mind, how about a stingray?"  
"Stingray works," agreed Yuuri, smiling. "I'll try not to hurt you in any way, but please, Vitya, if..."  
"You won't. Come on, Yuuri, I thought you were the one convincing me."  
"I think we're both nervous, even if we both want this."  
"Well, I'm already past nerves, so I just know it's going to be amazing."

That seemed to relax Yuuri too, because he laughed, and tickled Victor before sliding his hands down his legs. He pried Victor's hand away, holding his leg up himself, and bringing the ankle to his lips briefly, tracing the bone with his tongue for a moment, and sending a shiver up Victor's spine. He let his head fall back with a pleasured sigh. The game had just begun.

Yuuri took his time kissing his ankle, then his legs, adding tentacles slowly but surely, wrapping them tighter and tighter around Victor's extremities and torso, eventually going as far as to wrap one loosely around his throat. Victor's hips jerked at the feeling of the slimy tip inching up his jaw, tracing his lips without going any further, teasing him. He opened his mouth, but Yuuri didn't seem to notice. Instead, he tasted the inside of Victor's thighs, carefully, and Victor shivered at the sharpness of his teeth as they grazed his skin.

"You can bite, you know," he managed. Yuuri looked up in surprise.  
"I'll hurt you, it'd pierce the skin."  
"Not like that. Here," Victor tried to grab Yuuri's hand, and found himself unable to move his own. His eyes went wide with realization for a second, but Yuuri didn't react, only got closer, kissing him tentatively. Victor nibbled on his lower lip, pulling on it, and Yuuri hummed. "Like that," he murmured, still distracted with the feeling of having his arms completely bound.  
"Alright," was all Yuuri said.

Moments after, he carefully sucked on the inside of his thigh, teeth applying the softest of pressures, and Victor groaned, grateful for having his legs held because he could have kicked him. He was already getting hard again...

"Yuuri..."

After that first time, Victor had been _so_ curious, but Yuuri hadn't really allowed him to do much to him because he always managed to overwhelm him, and by the time Victor was able to think straight again, Yuuri always claimed to have come as well. This time, having already come once, arousal simmered low on his belly, strong and thrumming in his veins, but nowhere close to the dizzying pulse that made him feel like he'd absolutely lose his mind. It was the perfect chance, then, to figure out what drove Yuuri wild as well.

Starting with something Victor had been _dying_ to try since the very first day.

When the tentacle came close to his lips again, Victor quickly swept it into his mouth with a flicker of his tongue, and tasted it, watching closely for Yuuri's reaction.

It was magnific.

The cecaelia blushed intensely, his face acquiring the same blue tone that Victor had come to adore, and his eyes widened. He released Victor's thigh and rested his cheek against it, lips dropping open in a moan that encouraged him to run the tip of his tongue over the tiny suckers. The tentacle squirmed around in his mouth, and they both moaned this time.

"Vitya," Yuuri gasped, pulling it away from his reach, and frowning in an attempt to look chastising. "That's very distracting, you know."  
"I know now," he agreed, and raised an eyebrow. "Give it back, I want it in my mouth."  
"If you want it, you're going to have to wait. That is, if you really want all of them at some point."

The words went straight to his dick, apparently, because it jerked up, and Victor was left breathless, only able to nod and babble uselessly, hoping it sounded like a very enthusiastic 'Yes, please.'

This time, when Yuuri lifted his leg again, he didn't keep teasing his thighs. Instead, he laid his hand on the skin, sliding up to Victor's hole, and hesitating. After a moment, in which Victor wondered if he should say something, he pushed the rim with a fingertip, and Victor's breath left him again.

"Yes?" he asked, cautiously. Victor nodded.  
"Yes..."

It was clear Yuuri hadn't done this before, but he seemed to know _something_ about it, at least, and he worked in silence for a minute or so before pulling his finger away. He hadn't quite pushed it in, but Victor didn't get a chance to ask, because the finger was immediately replaced by a wet touch, and he had to force himself not to buck his hips too much.

The tentacle had the advantage of being able to stretch thinner than a finger, and at first Victor barely felt the intrusion. A moment later, the feeling of small suckers pushing at his rim, and the tentacle getting wider, made his back arch again, his dick now achingly hard. It was too early to beg, though.

"Good?" Yuuri asked, at the same time that the tentacle reached a little higher, grazing Victor's prostate and making him cry out.  
"Y-yes!" he stared at Yuuri, wide-eyed, as the suckers felt around for that spot again, and feeling tears in his eyes as they found it. "O-oh, god, _so_ good, so good, so good..."  
"Easy there." Yuuri smiled, moving his tentacle away from Victor's prostate, giving him a short moment of rest. "Guess you're ready for more, then."

Oh, _fuck_.

Not coming took all his self control, but he managed, instead sending Yuuri a heated glare, barely noticing his own moans as he felt another tentacle join the one inside of him, slowly stretching him wider than anything Victor had tried on his own before.

And this was only two of them...

"Yuuri, I want... you too, I want you to feel this good too..."  
"Trust me," Yuuri whispered, allowing both tentacles to wriggle a little. "This feels amazing. I don't want to lose focus just yet though... I still have these free, would be a shame to leave them out of the game."

He held three tentacles up for Victor to see, and then, he slid one down to Victor's neglected cock. He nearly sobbed from the relief the coolness of Yuuri's skin brought, and tried to shift his hips, accidentally squeezing the tentacles on his ass, and Yuuri whimpered.

"Good?" Victor breathed, teasingly, and Yuuri moaned.  
"Very... You're so warm inside, Vitya, I'm... god, it's warming me up so much..."  
"Think of how much warmer you could be if you were in my mouth, too," he challenged.

And maybe it was the wrong thing to say, or maybe it was so very right, because the next thing Victor knew was that there was a tentacle nearly _down his throat_ , and the one from before creeping up his jaw, and _another_ teasing the rim of his already stretched ass, and the one around his dick moved _that_ way, and Victor was coming, coming, coming...

He sucked on the tentacle in his mouth long after he was spent, but Yuuri didn't seem to be finished just yet. His eyes were clouded over with desire, nearly black, and his face and chest was flushed in blue undertones, tentacles glowing, the light coming in desperate pulses that sent shivers down Victor's body.

This was what he wanted, and as he thought about it, about how the tentacles were still moving within him, he noticed he was still hard, the tip of his dick so sensitive he felt he could cry with each slide of Yuuri's tentacle over it, suckers barely sticking to it anymore because of the cum sliding down his shaft.

He couldn't have said the safeword if he wanted, but he didn't want to. He wanted to watch Yuuri lose control, he wanted to bring him over the edge, he wanted to make him scream. This was what he had wanted, and he was getting it and _more_.

"Vitya..." Yuuri moaned, hands scratching Victor's abs, and tentacles pumping in and out of him deeper than before. "Oh my god, look at you. Look, Vitya..."

He looked down, trying his best not to choke on the two tentacles stuffed in his mouth, and failing. He was allowed a short breath as they both stared at the _very_ visible bulge in Victor's lower abdomen from where Yuuri's three tentacles were currently nested.

"More," he croaked, feeling himself get even harder, harder than he'd ever been, probably. "More, Yuuri, I want, oh, I want, I need... I need you, more, please, I...!"  
"Vitya!"  
"Let me use my hands, please, Yuuri, please!"

Yuuri lowered him to the mattress again, the tentacles holding his hands behind him freeing him. One turned around his chest to play with his nipples, and the other joined Victor's hands in caressing his distended stomach, making his breath catch. Not that he had much time to breathe, because the other two tentacles went back to his mouth almost immediately, and he sucked on them as they slid around, inching down his throat as much as Victor's gag reflex allowed.

It was maybe another glorious minute or two before Yuuri picked up the pace, eyes screwed shut and nearly collapsing on top of Victor. After a moment, he tensed up, and Victor felt the tentacle around his dick twitch, warm liquid spilling on him, and prompting him to cum for a third time, barely aware of himself or both of their moans and whimpers.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, cause it's a direct continuation of this one ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	4. Day 3: Impregnation kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want you to ever pull out, I want you to live in my ass from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, should have posted it yesterday >.< Here it now, though, so please enjoy~!

#  **Day 3: Impregnation kink**

_It was maybe another glorious minute or two before Yuuri picked up the pace, eyes screwed shut and nearly collapsing on top of Victor. After a moment, he tensed up, and Victor felt the tentacle around his dick twitch, warm liquid spilling on him, and prompting him to cum for a third time, barely aware of himself or both of their moans and whimpers._

 

Yuuri had taken the tentacles out of Victor's mouth almost immediately, thankfully, because he needed to breathe desperately, but he still clenched around the ones in his ass, holding Yuuri close while they both came down from their highs.

"I don't want you to ever pull out, I want you to live in my ass from now on," Victor proclaimed, dazzled, and Yuuri laughed against his collarbone.  
"You look pregnant with just three of my arms in you, Vitya. I think your family would notice if I somehow managed to _live_ inside of you."  
"Hmm, I wouldn't be complaining."

He placed a hand on his stomach, and Yuuri grimaced.

"Does that... hurt?" Victor shook his head.  
"I feel really full, but it's not too bad."  
"Wait, I'll..."  
"Noo..." Victor whined, but Yuuri still pulled out, the tentacle that had been cradling his belly patting him to check everything was okay. "I was handling it just fine."  
"It's not good for your body, Vitya, what if I hurt you, what if..."  
"I would _tell_ you if you hurt me, Yuuri. As long as I can speak, that is."

It took Yuuri a second to realize one of his tentacles was still poking at Victor's lips curiously, and he moved it away, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be," Victor insisted. "It's been amazing. Can we do this again?"  
"Right now?" Yuuri looked half amused, half concerned, and Victor laughed.  
"No, not right now."  
"Oh."  
"Disappointed?"  
"No! No. Maybe? No," Yuuri flushed, hiding behind his hands.  
"I'm already stretched, if you want to go again," Victor suggested, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if I can go again just yet, but you said it earlier, we have all night..."

Yuuri rolled to his side and curled up in a ball of embarrassed wriggling tentacles, making Victor laugh. He spooned him, seeking the warmth from him. Yuuri sighed.

"This is nice," he mused, one of his tentacles slipping around Victor's calf and idly sliding up and down.  
"Hmm... Nap, and then we can try again if you want?"  
"Vitya, I didn't mean it, I swear, it's fine, I..."  
"Well, I want you to, anyway, if you're not tired?" he rephrased, watching the tips of Yuuri's ears darken.  
"I-if you're sure... Sleep first, though, or else your father will scold me for not taking care of you."  
"Yes, because my father won't know what we've been doing." That made Victor laugh, and he raised his arm to Yuuri's eyes. "You've left quite a few hickeys, love."

Victor was close enough to see every small hair on Yuuri's nape stand on end, and feel him stiffen in his arms.

"Yuuri? Yuuri, it's fine, I don't mind the..."

The tentacle around his leg tightened, and Victor started to smile.

"You like it," he mused, and Yuuri growled under his breath.  
"Yes," he admitted, lips pressed.  
"You like it that people will know I'm yours," Victor pressed on.  
"Yes."  
"And you liked it when I looked pregnant, before, when you were inside me."  
"... yes."  
"Holy shit, that's hot, Yuuri," he breathed, pressing a kiss under Yuuri's ear, biting on the lobe and earning a quiet moan. "That's really hot."  
"I know it's impossible for a male human to conceive, and so it is for me, but when I saw you..." Yuuri shook his head, turning around and raising his head to rake his eyes down Victor's body. He could feel himself starting to take an interest, too. "When I saw you looking like that, pinned under me, begging for more..."  
"I do want more," Victor enthused, dragging Yuuri down to nibble on his lips seductively. "I want you to fill me up completely, and I want you to cum inside me until I'm bursting with your babies. Think about it, Yuuri. Me, full of our children, and still begging you to fill me up even more..."  
"Ahh, Vitya..."

There was nothing in this world to rival the sight of Yuuri right then, tentacles writhing against Victor's skin, under, around, over him, poking at his ass and lips, not pushing, not quite yet, but definitely asking for more. Victor licked a stripe up the closest tentacle, and Yuuri buckled against him. That gave Victor pause for a moment.

"Yuuri?" he asked quietly, and Yuuri opened his eyes to look at him, sensing the change in tone.  
"Hm?"  
"It's okay if you don't want to but would you let me see you... there?" Victor slid a hand towards the center of the tentacles, and Yuuri whimpered, nodding enthusiastically.  
"It's... just, it's not exactly like yours," he said, unsure, but still untangling tentacles from Victor, who missed them, but only for a moment before he forgot about it. Forgot about everything, really.

Yuuri had rolled aside again, laying over the bed in what Victor could only think of as seductively, and was sliding his glowing tentacles open for Victor to see his core. It looked like a normal octopus mouth, Victor thought, and when he dared to touch, he noticed the hard ridge of the beak bone. He shivered as he heard Yuuri moan loudly.

"Sensitive?" he mused, and Yuuri nodded.  
"It's not like yours though. I can actually control when it opens. Look," he commanded, voice trembling, and breathless with desire, and _perfect_.

Victor looked, the opening widening before him. He inched closer with his hand, but the beak made no move to close, nor twitched, so he deemed it safe to go in.

Yuuri arched off the bed in a spectacularly erotic motion at the touch, foreign words tumbling off his lips, and tentacles trapping Victor's entire arm in place. He laughed, blindly poking with his fingers, feeling his hand slip inside without any resistance. As he did, the rim tightened to just the right width to keep the friction. Victor had a scientist moment of trying to decipher how that worked, for a grand total of a full second, before Yuuri disentangled his hands from his own hair, and opened his eyes, face flushed, and looking like something straight out of Victor's dirtiest fantasy. When he spoke, his words were in a different language, but the meaning didn't require a translation.

"Is that Japanese?" Victor asked, almost conversationally, at the same time that he tried to pull his hand away, only to push in again. Yuuri whined.  
" _Ha_ -ah- _i_ ," Yuuri breathed, and Victor took that as a yes, since he didn't receive further explanation. "You... were going to... sleep," he added, shortly after, between laboured breaths.  
"Oh, trust me, this is better than dreaming," Victor laughed, and started peppering kisses on Yuuri's chest. "Much, _much_ better..."  
"Then... do you want to...?"

Yuuri nodded downwards, pointing at Victor's dick, and it took him a second to realize what he was implying. He felt his cheeks redden.

"Is that okay?" he asked, managing to still feel awkwardly shy. Yuuri merely nodded.  
"I believe it's only fair, and besides, I can still..."  
"Oh, please... yes..."

A warm tentacle slid up Victor's spine along with a shiver, leaving him slightly dizzy with the sensation, but he shook himself off. He couldn't just lay back all the time, now, could he...

In a move that seemed to surprised Yuuri, Victor managed to flip their positions, sliding his hand out of Yuuri's hole and instead twisting tentacles around his arm, playing with them, before bringing both of his hands to rest next to Yuuri's head as he kissed him, a little rough, taking the lead this time. Yuuri's hands tied into his hair almost immediately, while his tentacles curled around Victor's legs, probing, touching, tasting. The feeling of the suckers on his perineum, on his balls, was more than enough to bring him to full hardness, and he nudged the tentacles open as best as he could with his knees. He drew back and looked at Yuuri for confirmation, and then the tentacles pushed him forward.

It was soft, warmer than the rest of Yuuri if that was at all possible, a reminder of how intertwined they were, as his body was usually colder due to the water. The beak offered just enough pressure for both of them to feel the friction. The moment Victor pushed all the way in, they both moaned in unison, noses brushing as they tried to catch their breaths. A single tentacle pushed itself between them to play with Victor's nipples, suckers pretty much attacking them both at the same time, and Victor buckled against Yuuri, stifling a moan against his neck.

They rocked together for a few moments until they found a rhythm they were both comfortable with. Yuuri seemed surprisingly into it, Victor thought, not that he was one to talk. A solitary tentacle had wormed its way up his ass again, and the feeling was surreal, tiny suckers playing with him everywhere while the bigger ones latched onto his body, on his hips, around his thighs... Soon, more tentacles followed, until Victor was full again, stomach bulging with the heavy pressure of Yuuri inside him. The cecaelia whimpered under him, eyes lidded and speech incoherent. Victor had never seen him like this.

It was still going to take him a bit longer to cum, considering everything Yuuri had put him through before, so he took advantage by rearranging Yuuri's tentacles for him. The noise the suckers made when he stripped them away from his skin would never stop being funny, but Yuuri seemed too far gone to even notice, and he allowed Victor to take his tentacles in his hands with little more than a bit of wriggling on their part. Experimentally, Victor pushed one into his mouth again, and tried to awkwardly jerk off another one, wondering if Yuuri would enjoy it.

Judging by the way his back arched, hands flying to cover his mouth in an attempt to quiet down his moans, he did.

It wasn't easy to suck off a tentacle, Victor realized. The suckers tried to stick to his tongue, and if Yuuri didn't cooperate, the most Victor could do was try to coax it deeper, but it didn't allow much movement otherwise. When he put another one in, however, and they curled around each other, it was much easier to use his tongue.

Perhaps it was that discovery, or the fact that Victor had also managed to slip a fourth tentacle in with the rest on his ass, or how he had started to speed up the movement of his hips, starting to feel his own orgasm building. Whatever the cause, it seemed to bring Yuuri to the edge, because he started to babble, slurred Russian falling off his lips, and Victor smiled around the tentacles in his mouth. He pulled away to speak.

"That's it, Yuuri, cum for me... Fill me, Yuuri, knock me up..."

And with that, Yuuri was gone.

Victor felt it splash inside him, one of the tentacles growing bigger than the rest, pushing deliciously against his prostate and forcing an unexpected orgasm out of him. His dick jerked, dry, but the feeling was still incredible as he drove into Yuuri. He whimpered under him, as every tentacle around him withered and nearly pushed him away.

_'Overstimulated,'_ Victor's brain supplied, but he couldn't bring himself to move. After a second, they both collapsed together on the bed, all limbs tangled on each other in a mess, leaving Victor confused as to how they were even arranged.

It still took them a moment to get their breaths back, but when they did, Yuuri immediately retracted his tentacles. Victor whined at the loss, and looked down.

His stomach was still slightly rounded, he noted, but it went away as Yuuri pulled away fully and his cum also fell, sticky and warm on Victor's thighs. He blinked.

"Is that ink?" he asked, half amused and half incredulous. Yuuri laughed, and his voice sounded rough. Victor could only pray that the walls were as soundproof as Yuuri had assured him they were.  
"No, I don't think it is. Your father has asked me before if I can ink like a normal octopus, and we figured out that I can, when startled. And let me tell you, it's never like _that_."  
"Oh."  
"I... don't know what that is, but I can only assume it's the same as yours," Yuuri shrugged.  
"You don't know?"  
"I don’t have many other of my kind to ask, and what, did you expect me to ask your father?" Yuuri asked coyly, and Victor blanched.  
"No," he enthused, and pulled away himself, wiping a bit of Yuuri's cum on his hand, feeling it, and bringing it to his mouth to taste. Yuuri looked flustered at that, and batted his hand away. "But _I_ could..."  
"Go ahead," Yuuri laughed again, tiredly, and pulled him closer again. "But not now."  
"Not now," he agreed. "Come here."

This time it was Yuuri's turn to spoon Victor, and he let it happen, content with the way the tentacles wrapped around his legs and waist, keeping him warm.

"Yuuri?" he called after a minute.  
"Hm?"  
"I liked this," he affirmed, and Yuuri laughed silently, shaking against him. "We should do this more often."  
"It will be your own fault if your butt hurts in the morning. I can't believe you managed to fit so many..."  
"It will be worth it," Victor laughed as well, feeling his butt experimentally. His hips weren't too sore, but he definitely could feel the stretch. "Could be worse, though," he added, sliding a hand around Yuuri's suckers, suggestively.  
"Well," Yuuri murmured, amused. "You said it before, we have all night. Don't rule anything out just yet."  
"Yuuri, do you want to actually kill me?" he gasped, but it didn't manage to startle Yuuri, because Victor was laughing as he spoke, and pressing his back into Yuuri's chest. "Bring it," he whispered, and Yuuri placed a soft kiss on his nape.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Oh, hell yes."

Victor had never been happier to stay all night in his workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	5. Day 4: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But of course you want to leave. I know, Yuuri. Of course you'd want that. Do you think I'd blame you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one, but I hope you enjoy it just the same <3

#  **Day 4 - Gods/Deities-Mythology (SFW)**

The question came up rather suddenly, on a day like any other, but it made Victor stop in his tracks, frowning.

"What do you mean, 'sea witch'?" he asked, and Yuuri shrugged.  
"That's a name humans gave us, isn't it? I've read it on the internet before."  
"One day you really need to tell me how you learnt to access the computer, I'm pretty sure it's password protected," Victor stated, and Yuuri laughed.  
"It's really not that hard. I've lived here for almost as long as I can remember, you know. I may not go outside much, but I can read, and I've had enough time to figure out the password."  
"Right..."  
"So? Do you know anything about it?"  
"Uh... it brings up memories of a Disney character, to be honest."  
"Oh, yes, Ursula... And Morgana!"

Yuuri laughed extensively at that, and it did wonders for Victor's nerves. He had been hoping Yuuri didn't know her, unsure of what he'd think of her character, or how she was portrayed, but he seemed to find it rather funny. It was a relief.

"Your father, as well as some other investigators, used to watch movies with me. We had movie nights when I was a kid, and we watched a lot of cartoons too."  
"Oh yeah? He used to watch movies with me too, guess he just enjoyed having an excuse to watch more movies?"  
"Or maybe he liked rewatching?"

They laughed together, and for a moment, they forgot the original topic of the conversation. Victor was having lunch in the artificial shore in Yuuri's tank. He was wearing warm clothes, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his shoes, and his trousers were folded up so he could dip his toes in the water for Yuuri to play with. He seemed to find them funny.

After a few more moments, however, Yuuri asked again.

"So?"  
"Oh, hm..." Victor swallowed a bite of the pirozhky he'd been eating, offering it to Yuuri, who shook his head, and motioned for him to keep talking. "Well, I... I have heard of it, yes. I don't really know where it came from but... yes. I suppose you're right. But to be fair, I like cecaelia better."  
"It sounds cute," Yuuri agreed, distractedly tracing lines on Victor's ankle.  
"It comes from a comic, I believe. Some mispronunciation of the name of the character."  
"What does mythology mean for humans, really? Do they know I exist?" Yuuri asked, frowning, and Victor shook his head.  
"No. People don't believe mythological creatures exist, Yuuri. It's more of a fairy tale. Some people believe it more than others, but not because they have any proof, really. Even though I know you, I would be just as surprised to find that other creatures I believed mythological actually exist."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Do mermaids exist, Yuuri?" Victor challenged, and Yuuri pressed his lips together. "I can't believe my father hasn't asked, but..."  
"He has. Extensively. I have a policy of not talking about other creatures I may or may not know. If they existed, they wouldn't appreciate me talking about them to humans."  
"I guess I can understand that," Victor sighed. "It was worth a try. Don't worry, I won't push it. But you see what I mean, right? It _would_ be a surprise to find out. I don't take for granted that just because you exist, mermaids will, or fairies, or anything at all. So, no, mythology doesn't mean humans know about you."  
"Vitya... what if they're right though? What if my kind is capable of magic? What if, Vitya? What if I've been trapped here all these years when I could have been free?"

A shiver ran down Victor's spine, the words squeezing his throat shut. He forced himself to swallow, but he didn't quite manage to keep the trembling out of his voice as he spoke next.

"I don't have the answer to that, Yuuri, but for what it's worth, I'm glad you stayed at least this long."

Yuuri raised himself up to the shore as well, fingers pushing Victor's hair away. He hadn't realized he was tearing up.

"Vitya, I..."  
"Sorry." He pushed Yuuri's hand away. "Don't mind me."  
"I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm happy we met. But..."  
"But of course you want to leave. I know, Yuuri. Of course you'd want that. Do you think I'd blame you?"  
"Vitya..."  
"If..." Victor took a deep breath, and tried to give him the most sincere smile he could muster. "If you do end up figuring it out, Yuuri, will you at least say goodbye before you leave?"  
"... I will."

But he didn't say 'I won't leave', and Victor knew he couldn't ask him to. That day, Victor vowed to treasure his time with Yuuri, the knowledge that their days together were counted looming in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	6. Day 5: Sthenolagnia (strength kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved the way Yuuri's hair would float around in the water, but would give him a terribly sexy look when he pushed it back when he was outside. He adored the way Yuuri blushed in blue tones. And, perhaps most confusingly, he had found out that Yuuri's ability to manhandle him was absolutely and entirely disarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being so late! Please enjoy some ~~more~~ smut  <3

#  **Day 5 - Sthenolagnia (strength kink)**

Victor had only seen Yuuri completely out of the water when he was in his cave, and even then, it usually didn’t mean him moving around too much, mostly just lying down. Perhaps for that reason, it was odd to see the cecaelia standing up tall, almost as tall as Victor himself, and reaching out to the door handle in the changing room. It startled him.

"Oh, Vitya, hi," Yuuri smiled, steadying Victor with a hand. "You okay? I was just going to watch something on youtube, if you want to join me?"  
"Youtube?" Victor parroted, confused. Yuuri sidestepped him and slid... walked... moved towards the lab room.  
"Yes. You know I use the computer lab all the time, Vitya. I don't magically use it from the tank, you know, I can come down here if I want to."  
"And yet never outside?"  
"It's harder to move around the aquarium without people seeing me, and it's nearly impossible to wipe my tracks afterwards. It's a short path from here to the lab, so I can just dry the floor as I go, but I can't quite do that in the rest of the aquarium."

Yuuri spoke as if he'd tried. Victor made a mental note to ask his father afterwards.

#

"Is it really that shocking?" Yuuri asked later, neatly sat in Victor's lap as they watched octopus videos on youtube.  
"What?"  
"That I can be out of my tank?"  
"Well, I had never seen you outside before, so..."  
"Well, I can be outside for quite a long time."  
"I see that."  
"I may not have legs, but my tentacles work just fine, too. I can walk on just two of them, just like any other human."  
"Isn't it more difficult than in the water?"  
"Well, everything is heavier outside, isn't it? But my tentacles are very strong, I can lift myself up just fine."  
"Well, that would make sense I suppose..."  
"There, there." Yuuri jokingly pet Victor's hair with a tentacle. "You'll live."  
"I just don't understand why..."  
"Cameras," Yuuri sighed. "Cameras, and the fact that the aquarium's doors are closed at night. It's not only the people, you know. Security would find me as soon as I stepped out of your dad's lab."  
"A-ah, right..."  
"I need to figure out how to make myself invisible," Yuuri laughed.  
"You should try to blend with the rest of the people, you know? Find some human clothes that could conceal your tentacles, and pretend to be a human. You are tall enough, and if you managed to use two tentacles in the same way as we use legs..."

Yuuri stared at Victor in silence for a few seconds, then laced their fingers together, and added, tentatively.

"I don't have any human clothes, Vitya."

Victor hadn't thought about it, but he realized the implication as Yuuri spoke. He swallowed.

"I... could possibly... find you some."  
"Vitya..."  
"You need to learn how to walk first, anyway," Victor deflected the matter, and poked at Yuuri's tentacles. "These don't look like legs, we have bones, you'd have to pretend to have knees and ankles."  
"Oh, that..." Yuuri looked down. "I could practice."  
"If my dad figures out that I..."  
"I would never do anything to compromise your job, Vitya. If I get out, I'll have to do it on my own."  
"Yuuri..."  
"It means the world to me that you'd want to help me at all. But it's probably for the best that you don't."

And that's how that conversation ended.

#

That didn't mean it left Victor's mind, though. Yuuri did start learning how to move so he would look human, and it didn't seem to take him very long to master it. Victor hadn't really meant to snoop around, but he'd noticed him practicing when he thought he was alone, and he'd noticed him investigating Victor's joints when he thought he was asleep. He couldn't say he blamed him. He loved him... but Yuuri deserved to be free.

When he saw Yuuri walking one day, four tentacles pretending to be two legs, and the other four wrapped around his waist, he knew what he had to do.

Victor had never been fat. He'd once been a slightly chubby toddler, but after a final growth spurt in his late teens, he'd never had extra weight. Neither did his father. So he went shopping for something that would cover Yuuri’s tentacles around his waist, and one day dropped a change of clothes and a heavy jacket on the locker rooms, next to his own, under the suspicious eyes of Yuuri.

"Vitya," he started, narrowing his eyes. "What is that?"  
"Oh, this? Just some clothes I was told to leave here," Victor shrugged, avoiding looking at him. "You know, 'cause no one uses them anymore, but just in case..."  
"Vitya..."  
"Anyway, my dad sent me to get your measurements. Think we can do that without getting sidetracked this time?"

That made Yuuri laugh, and drop the topic.

"I probably haven't grown anymore this past half year. He really should stop that."  
"It's for science, Yuuri!"  
"Science that he won't publish, apparently. Some scientist he turned out to be," he teased, but allowed Victor to walk back to the tank, to the artificial shore, where they set down Victor's instruments.  
"He can get away with it, I guess, being the director of the aquarium. He practically owns the place."  
"Hmm, I guess you're right."

Yuuri did allow him to measure him, dictating the results to a small voice recorder he'd left on a nearby rock. He was heavier than he looked, Victor mused to himself, but then again, he had six more limbs than a human would have. He was also rather strong, especially his tentacles, but also the rest of his body. Victor considered himself well in shape, but Yuuri had an unfair advantage in that aspect.

They didn't get sidetracked this time, but that didn't mean they didn't get a little handsy, which left Victor with a very inappropriate hard on during work hours. Yuuri seemed genuinely apologetic about it when they were startled by the sound of voices a while later, and pecked his lips one last time before moving away.

The arrival of Mila meant that Victor's shift was over. He would usually go and do errands while she worked, but this time, he stayed around, wandering in the lab, tinkering with the computer. He entered the data he'd collected, and it was then when something caught his eye.

There were several documents about Yuuri's tentacles, so many that Victor hadn't had a chance to read all of them. This time, one caught his attention. It was about Yuuri's strength, comparing his arms to his tentacles. Apparently, his strength didn't just come from the extra appendages, as Victor had thought. His arms were pretty strong as well...

Victor had always known he had a tentacle kink, ever since a young age. It hadn't been a surprise to find that, after meeting Yuuri, the fact that he had tentacles, and that he was _interested_ at all, had become a major distraction.

He hadn't been prepared to find out so many other things that he liked about him, however. Perhaps he should have been.

He loved the way Yuuri's hair would float around in the water, but would give him a terribly sexy look when he pushed it back when he was outside. He adored the way Yuuri blushed in blue tones. And, perhaps most confusingly, he had found out that Yuuri's ability to manhandle him was absolutely and entirely disarming.

It was almost embarrassing how much he'd come to like it. Yuuri could pick Victor up with a tentacle or two, and carry him wherever he liked. Above water, he'd proved to still be able to push him around, and hold him up against walls, something that, Victor hadn't failed to notice, turned both of them on. Yuuri's strength hadn't been something he would have expected to like so much. If anything, he would have thought he'd find it annoying. Victor had never been the kind of man to let others push him around, neither literally nor figuratively. Except with Yuuri.

He felt safe with him.

#

"If you think I haven't noticed, you're wrong," Yuuri said, instead of a greeting, two days later when Victor came to spend the night with him. Victor frowned. Did he mean the clothes...?  
"Noticed what?"  
"You like it when I lift you up," he answered instead. Victor felt himself blush.  
"W-well, maybe so. Is that a problem?"  
"No," Yuuri laughed, delighted, lacing a tentacle around Victor's ankle, something he did a lot for no apparent reason. Victor took his hand in return, and waited for the explanation. "I just think it's kind of cute how much you like my tentacles, for every single possible reason."  
"Yuuuuuri!" he whined, embarrassed, and laughed a little, covering his face with his free hand. "That's not fair!"  
"Well, I also think it's hot, so don't worry about that," he added, trying to placate Victor, with little success.  
"Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about that?" Victor grumbled, trying to at least get out some sort of remark before losing what was left of his dignity. Yuuri merely laughed at it, pulling him along to the cave where they spent most of their alone time.  
"Maybe there _is_ something I can do about it," he mused to himself.

Victor only realized what he meant when they arrived to the cave. Yuuri helped him get out of his diving suit quickly, and Victor quickly changed into a neoprene suit he kept down there. Or he tried to, at least, until Yuuri stopped him by touching his arm softly. He looked pensive.

"Say, Vitya... Do you trust me?"  
"Wha—yes, of course I trust you. Why this all of a sudden?"  
"I... wanna try something," he started, and Victor made a circular gesture with a finger for Yuuri to keep going. The cecaelia bit his lower lip, fingers tracing a line down Victor's arm, stopping at his wrist and lacing their fingers together once more. "I know we've done similar things before, but you know I've always let you... move around, right? Even when I'm holding your arms and stuff like that, if you asked, I'd let you free?"  
"Yes. I know you'd let me go if I asked, Yuuri, of course."  
"Would you like it if I didn't?"  
"Huh?"  
"I, um... If I restrained your arms and legs, that kind of stuff?"  
"You already do that, Yuuri."  
"I meant... Just..."

Yuuri acquired a pretty deep blue in his cheeks, and it was doing things to Victor, it really was, but it didn't quite explain what he wanted. He tried to piece it together, and then it clicked, leaving him a little breathless.

"You want to use me like a toy, without listening to any input," he surmised, amused, and more than a little excited at the prospect. Yuuri's eyes widened.  
"I don't want to _use_ you! Just...!"  
"Well, phrasing... But that's what you want, right? Manhandle me during sex?"  
"I... only if you want to, as well, maybe?"  
"I'm fine with it as long as we have a safeword. You're pretty strong, Yuuri, and I know you won't hurt me intentionally but if you got carried away and didn't listen to me..."  
"Of course! Safeword still works!"  
"Then why not? It won't be _too_ different from usual, except I'll be at your mercy. Please take care of me... Yuuri," Victor purred into Yuuri's ear, getting closer, and he felt him shiver.  
"Vitya...?"  
"Go ahead, darling," he prompted, the now well known feeling of little suckers creeping up his arms, around his ankles. The grip tightened a little with his words, and Victor smiled. "I'm all yours."

It wasn't a secret that Victor had a thing for Yuuri's tentacles, and now apparently it wasn't a secret either that he had a thing for his strength. It was, then, refreshing to know that Yuuri was just as into it as Victor was. He started slowly, placing soft kisses along Victor's neck and chest. At some point, he picked him up with a few tentacles to walk to their bed. Victor shivered as his back touched the sheet covered algae. They were almost always half way between damp and dry, a strange feeling for sure, but Yuuri and him always managed to warm them up so that Victor wouldn't end up freezing to death.

He was about to raise his arms to bring Yuuri closer, but it didn't take him long to realize the game had already started. Both his arms and legs were already bound together by strong tentacles, and if Victor tried to move, it only increased the pressure against it. He tried to bite back a moan at the thought, but he wasn't sure he managed it. Almost instantly, Yuuri's lips were on his again, sharp teeth worrying at his lower lip, sucking on his tongue. Victor let him, shivering with the touch of hundreds of suckers suddenly sliding up his chest, tracing undulating lines on his skin, and creating small marks.

Yuuri's suckers left hickeys, that much had been confirmed nearly since the beginning. He could, however, control when he did so, which was something Victor hadn't noticed at first. This time, Yuuri was being very careful about it, his touch almost ethereal, leaving Victor anticipating the moment when he'd tighten his hold to leave the characteristic pattern of marks he'd come to associate to his cecaelia boyfriend.

Victor was determined to let Yuuri have his fun, he really was, but as time went on and Yuuri simply contented himself with kissing every inch of his chest, he started to squirm in his grasp, trying to get some friction.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, quite the opposite, but could you—?!"

Victor choked on his words as a tentacle pushed through his lips, dragging a moan out of both of them, and making it impossible for him to talk. He whined around it, doing his best to lick it, but Yuuri didn't seem in a hurry.

It had to be some sort of torture, it really had, or maybe Victor was too sensitive to the touch of all those tentacles, but it didn't take long for him to already be on the edge. Yuuri didn't look particularly interested in ending things so quickly, but he did take pity on Victor after a few more moments of playing with his nipples, and lowered his head to take him in his mouth, very briefly, leaving Victor whimpering with the need to come.

When Yuuri looked up to him, for the first time in a while, there was a wicked smile on his face, one that told Victor he knew exactly what he was doing to him, and that there was nothing he could do to stop him. Not that he wanted to. For a brief moment, Yuuri took his tentacle out of Victor's mouth, surging up to press a kiss to his abused lips, red and plump from the suckers.

"Yuuri..."  
"You know the safeword," he reminded him gently. "If you can't speak, snap your fingers. I'll stop whenever you ask me to, Vitya."  
"Ruin me, Yuuri," Victor challenged instead, and rejoiced in the shiver that ran through his boyfriend's body, all the way to every single tentacle.

Yuuri opened his legs and raised Victor's body in the air, licking and sucking his way around his thighs, using his fingers to gently play with his balls, and only every now and then flickering a tentacle near his hole, preparing him so slowly he nearly didn't notice it at first. It was heaven and hell rolled in one.

It might have taken only a few minutes, or it might have taken hours, Victor would never know for sure. By the time he finally felt the tentacles lower him back into the bed, angling his hips and sliding inside him, he had been reduced to a helpless mass of moans and cries. His throat felt numb from being abused by Yuuri's tentacles, and his jaw hurt a little, but the insistent, heavy pressure against his prostate, against his belly, soon made him forget all about that.

In Yuuri's defense, he tried to pace himself, but at this point, neither of them were very present. Victor found himself being suddenly manhandled to be on top of Yuuri, and he cried with relief at the feeling of Yuuri's hole enveloping him, wet, and slick, and warm, and _Yuuri’s_.

When they came, seconds after, neither was able to move. They lay together, Yuuri very slowly retracting his tentacles from Victor's body, and rubbing his hands along the red patterns that had appeared in his hands and legs. If Victor hadn't been so out of sorts from his own orgasm, he might have questioned whether Yuuri was _actually_ purring, or if he was imagining it. As things were, he himself felt like purring as he nuzzled Yuuri's neck, placing kisses and caressing his hair with his newfound mobility. Yuuri only scrunched his nose a little when Victor let his weight fall on him.

"Off," he muttered half-heartedly, pushing Victor to a side so he could lay on top instead.  
"Hm?"  
"You're heavy and I've already been lifting you for a while," he complained, before curling up into Victor's chest.

Victor could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> 


	7. Day 6: Marking (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course. I need to have something to remember you when... well, something to remind me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once more apologize for being late orz these past couple days have been kinda crazy, I had a friend over and now there are other guests in the house, and, long story short, it's always busy around here ^^;;
> 
> Without further delay, have at it~!

#  **Day 6: Marking (SFW)** / Threesomes 

"Where does the ink come from?" Yuuri asked one day, and it took him a second to realize he was talking about the pen he was using. Victor stopped writing on the lab notebook, and twirled it between his fingers for a moment, then clicked it against the glass of the tank before shrugging.  
"You know, I don't think I've ever questioned it. I know people used to use squid and octopus ink in the past, but I'm fairly sure it doesn't come from them anymore."  
"Wait, really? I could write using my own ink?"  
"I believe it has to be extracted properly. When an octopus inks, what comes out has mucus too, and that's not good for writing. I think you'd have to find a way to extract your ink without... you know, inking."  
"Hmm... Is that even possible?"  
"You said my father has studied your ink?"  
"He took some samples from when I've inked, in the past, especially as a kid... and I think he did some MRIs."  
"I'll ask him about it, if you want. Why the interest, anyway?"  
"Just curious. Since I also have ink, I thought it might have something in common..."  
"Do you want me to find out where pen ink comes from?"  
"Don't worry, I'll look it up next time I'm bored."  
"Knock yourself out..."  
"Say, what about tattoos? Do you know about those?"  
"I think you'd know by now if I had any tattoos, Yuuri," Victor chuckled, and Yuuri blushed slightly, shaking his head.  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it."  
"I don't know where the ink comes from, no. Possibly metals?"  
"Seems dangerous," he mused, and Victor shrugged.  
"They're not a health risk, when properly taken care of. Might interfere with tumor detection, but otherwise..."  
"Huh."  
"Why, do you want a tattoo?"  
"That'd be cool." Yuuri grinned, shrugging. "They look really cool, but I don't think that will be possible. Would _you_ get a tattoo?"  
"Hmm, I think I'd need a hell of a good reason. They seem like they hurt."  
"Yeah, it seems, from what I've seen on the internet. Oh, hey..."

Yuuri fell suddenly very quiet, and Victor gave him a moment to think, before his curiosity got the best of him.

"Yes?" he prompted, and Yuuri suddenly blushed.  
"Nothing, never mind that."  
"Hey, not fair!"  
"It's silly!" Yuuri laughed, and Victor pouted.  
"Yuuuuuuriiiii..."  
"Fine, fine! I was just thinking about where tattoo ink came from. If you could tattoo something with my ink. That kind of thing. It's silly okay?"  
"Yuuri, you want me to get a tattoo with your ink? I knew you had a bit of a possessive streak, but that's big even for you," Victor teased, raising the cuff of his shirt a little so Yuuri could see the marks still in his wrists from the last time they'd spent a night together. Yuuri blushed up to his ears.  
"It's just a dumb thought! Jeez...!"  
"I'd love to, Yuuri," he reassured him quickly. Yuuri didn't lower his hands from his face, but the tips of his tentacles touched the glass between them, luminescence pulsing through in a mix of embarrassment and contentment.  
"You... you do?"  
"Of course. I need to have something to remember you when... well, something to remind me of you."

Neither of them wanted to think of that, and they usually did their best to avoid the topic. Victor immediately felt bad for bringing it up. It was impossible to tell under the water, but it looked like Yuuri's eyes were tearing up, too. He looked aside, and for a moment, silence was all that could be heard in the lab.

"I'll look into it," Victor said in the end, resolute, and Yuuri looked up.  
"Huh?"  
"I'll ask my father about it, and see if any tattoo artist will take on a special request."  
"What will you tell them?"  
"I can just lie and say it's Makka's ink. Crazier things have been done for the love of a pet." That, if anything, made Yuuri laugh, and Victor breathed a little easier. "We should think of the design together!"  
"I'd love that, Vitya."

And that was that.

#

It took them a while to decide what it would be, until Victor had pointed out that getting a tattoo with the same pattern as Yuuri's suckers would be probably as inconspicuous as it gets, given his love of octopuses in general. He could keep up the lie of his love for Makka, and the artist probably wouldn't question it too much. It had taken him ten minutes of making out to get Yuuri out of the embarrassed tangle of limbs he got himself into, but it had been worth it. It was, most likely, the best idea they were going to have.

His father, along with the entire team, had laughed at him _extensively_ when he'd asked about the ink, but they had agreed to help him. Mila knew a tattoo artist, and his father had agreed to help extract the ink. The fact that he would need to use a syringe had put Victor off for a minute, but Yuuri didn't seem bothered. He was used to being a test subject, he'd said, idly. Victor wasn't sure he wanted to ask. With all preparations made, the only thing that was left was... well, making the design.

Victor had stayed the night before, but they had both been too nervous to really try it. It had taken them a few hours of cuddling to finally get to it, and even as Yuuri wrapped tentacles around him, Victor knew he had tears in his eyes.

"You promised you'd say goodbye," he remembered, all of a sudden. Yuuri nodded.  
"I know."  
"You... will, yes? This isn't... This isn't goodbye, right?"  
"It's... not. It's not goodbye, no."  
"O-okay. Okay, then... then let's do this."

Yuuri smiled, sadly, and rearranged his tentacles around him. He had two tentacles wrapped up his arms, the tips curling aesthetically over Victor's shoulders. He had another tentacle curled over his chest in a spiral, and two tentacles supporting Victor's back gently. Another two were simply around his ankles, and the last one laid close to his crotch, but didn't quite touch him. Yuuri, sitting over Victor's lap, didn't seem concerned about that right now.

"How do you want to...?"  
"I think as long as you leave a mark, it should be enough to trace it with a pen or something. I'll just go get the tattoo once the red underneath goes away."  
"I can do it softly so it doesn't bruise, then. Do you have a pen?"  
"I don't mind the bruises," Victor confessed, blushing slightly. "I like it when you mark me."  
"Vitya..."

Victor had spent a good amount of time thinking of how this would go down. In most of the scenarios, it took a completely different path to what he felt was going to happen instead...

Yuuri concentrated, closing his eyes for a moment as his suckers pulled on Victor's skin, creating a pattern, and his tentacles lit up to follow it. Victor gasped.

"Yuuri, that's so pretty..."  
"H-huh? Oh..."  
"Now it looks like we'll both have the same tattoo!"

Victor tried to sound happy, he really did, but he wasn't sure if he'd managed. Yuuri looked at him with concern as he spoke. When Victor realized why, it was because a tear had rolled down his cheek. Then another. And another.

After a few more seconds, Yuuri's tentacles loosened their grip and pulled Victor in for a hug. He treasured the feeling. He knew their time together was ending, and he couldn't lie to himself anymore... He was scared.

#

It took a couple of days for the bruise to fade. Victor had traced it religiously with the help of Mila, who kept snickering about it. He couldn't blame her, he knew it sounded silly to an outsider. None of them knew what Yuuri was planning to do, and Victor would never dream of letting them in on the secret. Yuuri deserved to be free, and Victor had to let him go.

The tattoo artist also laughed at him, and inquired about Makka as she worked. Victor answered as best as he could, but thankfully she didn't talk after a while. She was Mila's friend, apparently they had met over a tattoo Mila had on her ankle, and they seemed _very_ close, much to her brother's chagrin. Victor didn't say anything, but for a moment he wished that could be Yuuri and him. Normal, human problems to deal with...

Not that he would change Yuuri for anything in the world, though.

The needle hurt as much as he'd expected it to, but he didn't allow himself to complain. He couldn't help some winces here and there, but he tried to stay positive. He wanted this tattoo, he wanted to remember Yuuri forever, he wanted... He wanted to stay with him forever...

The first arm was the worst. He hadn't expected it to take as much time to heal as it did. Yuuri was patient about it, understanding when he couldn't get into the salty water at first. He went in ready for what was to come with the second arm, a few weeks later. He hadn't been sure about his back at first, but his friends had ended up convincing him. He didn't think he'd want more tattoos afterwards, and he already had two giant tentacled sleeves. Might as well finish the job.

Plus, getting the pattern on his back had been way more fun than the one in his arms, thankfully. Knowing they would at least have the time it took for Victor's skin to heal, it helped with the feeling of running out of time they both had had lately... It had been an interesting feeling to see Mila actually blush while she traced the pattern a couple of days later, and Victor knew he had some actual lovebites around his neck to go along with the sucker bruises. To her credit, however, she didn't ask what it was like. Not in front of Yuuri, at least, and Victor had mastered the art of running away from her outside of the lab.

It had taken Victor quite a while to get used to his new tattoos, to tell the truth. Yuuri's ink was deep blue, but the tattoo had shading and volume to it, mimicking perfectly the shape of Yuuri's particular brand of hickeys. It made for a very interesting image when Yuuri left new marks on top of the tattoo, and both him and Victor had learned to love it.

As time passed, it became more obvious that Yuuri was ready to leave, however. And, surprisingly, Victor found he was okay with that. He still felt that he was ripping his heart in half, that hadn't changed, but at least he would be able to look at his skin now, and have a permanent reminder that it was real all along. That it hadn't been a crazy dream, that they had had their time together...

Yuuri didn't talk about his future plans with Victor, but he'd hinted about leaving a few times, and they both knew it would be happening soon. He dropped it one night, however, before Victor went home. He was quiet, but assertive about it, and Victor didn't argue.

"Two days, then," he murmured, and Yuuri nodded, biting his lower lip. "When...?"  
"Probably after midnight. Sunday's the best day, there's less security."  
"... I see."  
"Is that... is that okay?"  
"W-what? I mean, Yuuri..." Victor laughed, swallowing down the knot in his throat. "Do you really think I'm going to say yes?"  
"You look... a little pale, that's all."  
"Well, that's... Sunday is..."  
"Yes?"  
"It's nothing. I'll... Let me call home. I'm spending the night."  
"Vitya, are you sure?"  
"They won't think any of it. I spend here most weekends anyway..."  
"Maybe spend tomorrow here too?" Yuuri asked, fiddling with his fingers, and Victor nodded.  
"Of course, darling. I'll be right back."

Victor stepped out to his father's office, thankful when he found it empty, and slumped into the nearest chair. He burrowed his face into his palms, drying his tears before they could fall.

He didn't have the heart to tell Yuuri he'd picked his birthday as the day he would leave him.

#

The next day, Victor insisted in having one last dinner together. Yuuri agreed, but only after the rest of the team were gone. He didn't want anyone to start suspecting them of anything.

They didn't have anything fancy. Victor simply brought food from home, and some champagne. Yuuri scrunched his nose a little at it, arguing that he probably shouldn't have too much.

"Lightweight," Victor teased, but he was mostly curious. Yuuri blushed deeply.  
"Not really. I just... I mean, you can probably ask Mila and Georgi. I'm an embarrassing drunk."  
"Now I kind of want to see that, you know."  
"No, trust me, you really don't."

As the night went by, Victor found out Yuuri couldn't have been more wrong.

It made the sting of kissing him the next morning one last time a little less sharp. Just a little. As he went home, he was glad to be leaving early enough that he wouldn't run into Georgi as he started his shift. The poor man would be the last to see Yuuri in the aquarium, and Victor wished desperately he didn't get into trouble either. Yuuri had planned to leave right after the last shift of the Sunday, around midnight, but there was no telling how other people would interpret this.

He snuck into his room and tried to get some sleep. Makka settled near him, extending her tentacles as if trying to console him, but Victor didn't allow himself to cry. If his family suspected _anything_ was amiss, Yuuri's plan would fail, and Victor couldn't bear to be responsible for that. Later that day, he put on his best fake smile and celebrated his birthday, lying to whoever asked and saying he and Yuuri had already celebrated the night before.

Besides, that only gave him a great excuse for shutting himself in his room when, the next morning, his teammates called him to tell him Yuuri had disappeared. Only then, he allowed himself to mourn, for a bit, and then trace a future plan.

It might take him a few years, sure. But he was going to do this. For him, for Yuuri... He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end! Send your prayers and best wishes for our baby boi Vitya, he has a tough time in this chapter... but don't despair, it wouldn't be a good victuuri AU without a happy ending :3
> 
> #
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	8. Day 7: Free choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn on the underside of the ship, was that drawing again. It had to be it. He was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experimenting with ao3 work skins to give my stories proper paragraph indentation, and I'm trying to get it to work the way I want it ^^;; apologies if I don't manage to fix it soon, but I'll get there~

# Day 7: Sexual fantasies / **Free choice (SFW)**

Yuuri didn't mind the storms. They were rarely noticeable from the bottom of the ocean, and after finding his way through the vast expanse of it, and months of following currents and a map he'd memorized extensively while at the lab, he'd finally found his way home.

His family had accepted him with tears of joy, and he'd been reintroduced to his friends. Phichit and Guang-Hong, the squid cecaelia, and Leo, the octopus one. Yuuko, the dumbo octopus cecaelia, and Takeshi, the giant squid cecaelia (who was... wide, instead of large, though Yuuri felt it would be disrespectful to mention this), and their daughters (daughters!), who looked mostly like their mom.

He had been incredibly happy to manage to escape at all, and reaching the sea had been incredibly easy, considering barely anyone was on the streets so late. The water had been even colder than the one in his tank, but he'd quickly gotten used to it, and he'd left behind his clothes, ripping them to shreds and disposing of them in a way he hoped wouldn't be traceable back to Victor.

He missed Victor, that much was undeniable. He'd told his family about him, mourned him for years, and even after five years had passed, he still refused to mate any other cecaelia. Not for lack of suitors, mind, he simply wasn't interested. He saw the appeal, of course. He'd once told Victor he wasn't sure if he'd be attracted to other cecaelia after only knowing humans for so long, but he'd come to know he was. He _could_ find them attractive. He just wasn't _interested_. He wondered if he ever would be.

He popped his head above water for a moment, letting the wind chill his skin, and the rain pour on him. He spotted a solitary ship, however, a smaller one compared to the ones that usually passed around the area, and hid again.

He looked at his tentacles. They glittered in a disarray of luminescence he couldn't quite control. When he missed Victor, they formed that pattern again, however, and it helped the pain, if only a little bit. He hugged himself into a ball, and drifted for a while.

He never got too far, just far enough to see new places, and then go back. This time, the currents took him away along with the ship, and he wondered if they had no way to steer it properly. It was only when he got closer that he saw something that made his heart skip several beats, and then start racing. He moved towards it as fast as he could, until he was close enough to touch it, and to see the pattern.

Drawn on the underside of the ship, was that drawing again. It had to be it. He was sure.

He circled the ship a few times, but the pattern didn't go away. In the storm, however, it was difficult to keep himself close to the ship without being smothered by it. After a few tries, he took a leap of faith and breached the surface, climbing the side of it with the help of his suckers.

He hesitated before completely pulling himself over the railing, listening for voices, but he didn't hear any. At least, not until...

"Yuuri! Yuuri, is that you?!"

He froze for a second, but when he looked to the right, the sight made his heart sign triumphantly, and he crawled up to the figure that ran towards him. The man was soaked wet with the rain, but he crumpled his shirt's sleeves up, revealing a tattoo Yuuri knew all too well. He engulfed him with all his ten limbs, and they both shook in each other's arms, tears running down their faces. When Yuuri pulled away, he found hands touching his face just as frantically as his tentacles explored the other man's body.

"Vitya," he breathed. "Vitya, what are you doing here? Are you alone? Is this... am I dreaming?"  
"I'm not alone, no. Come here, they mustn't see you."

Yuuri let Victor pull him into a room, what looked like a supply room, and he lit up his tentacles so they both could see.

Victor looked pretty much the same. He had a bit of stubble in his jaw, something Yuuri knew happened when he didn't shave for a couple of days, which wasn't common five years ago. He watched, marveled, letting his tentacles cover the tattoo all over Victor's arms, and seeing him break down in uncontrollable sobs. They held each other, touching, kissing mindlessly and trying to stay as close as possible. After a few minutes, they both separated far enough to look the other in the eye.

"Vitya, what are you doing here?" Yuuri asked again, wiping Victor's tears with his tentacles. Victor frowned.  
"I promised you I'd come look for you, don't you remember?"  
"Huh?"  
"I wasn't sure if you were too drunk," he laughed. "The last night, you told me to come with you to Japan. I've only recently been able to get on a field trip for work. They're not here looking for you, of course. Oh, I wish you could see Makka, she's with us... So is my father, though."  
"Oh god, how much did you let me drink that night? Oh, Vitya," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, but immediately mended it by placing more kisses on Victor's lips, his jaws, licking at his stubble. "I thought... I thought I'd never see you again..."  
"I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to find you, to be honest with you," Victor admitted. "But it was worth it. Did you see the pattern on the..."  
"I did! That's why I tried to climb up..."  
"Yuuri, what... what happened to you after you left? Did you find...?"  
"I found my family and friends, yes. They taught me a lot about my kind, about our culture... I was..." Yuuri hesitated, but then shook his head. Victor wouldn't tell anyone. "I was right about the magic thing, actually. I _can_ shapeshift, look."

It had taken him quite a few months to master it, but he was confident enough now to give himself a pair of human legs. The light from his tentacles disappeared, however, so he redirected Victor's hands to touch. He gasped. They both did, the feeling of touch on his human legs was much different than his tentacles. Sensitive, in a different way, and in different places, too.

"Yuuri!"  
"I... I won't abandon my family, Victor," Yuuri warned, suddenly weary.  
"Of course not, I would never ask you to do that. In fact, you should know _I'm_ the one who doesn't get along with my father now. He... he never accused me of helping you escape, but he never believed I was innocent. He and I... we aren't on great terms."  
"Oh no, that's... that's terrible, Vitya, I'm so, so sorry..."  
"Don't worry. My father and I weren't in great terms even when you were there. I started to ask him about... why he hadn't released you, and why he was dragging the investigation for so long... I don't think he liked me questioning his methods, so I dropped the issue, but he definitely remembered it later when you disappeared."  
"So..." Yuuri returned to his natural form, and once again hesitated, tracing soothing lines over Victor's forearms. "Um, I could try another thing, if you wanted instead..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've met your family, Vitya. Would you like to meet mine? I'll return you to your ship safe and sound, I swear."  
"Your family...?"  
"I mean. Huh. Would you, um, like to have tentacles for a little bit? Or a tail! You could be a merman! Or nothing!! Just underwater breathing!!"  
"Shh, shhh! Yuuri, are you actually saying what I think you're saying?"  
"You clearly didn't watch The Little Mermaid 2," Yuuri grumbled, embarrassed. "Just say yes or no, but don't leave me waiting! I don't want anyone to see me here."  
"Holy shit, Yuuri, of _course_ I want to. I'm the one with the tentacle kink. Bring it."

Yuuri was ready to support Victor when he transformed him, really, so it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't able to properly handle having eight limbs. He chuckled under his breath, but Victor seemed to get it under control, somewhat, relatively soon.

"This is _so_ trippy," he stated, uneasy. "I'm not sure how I feel about it now that I have them."  
"Let's get you into the water, you'll see it's much easier."  
"I'm also really warm, all of a sudden," he added. Yuuri snorted.  
"Yeah, that's because cecaelia are used to cold water temperatures. Let's get out of here, please?"  
"Right, right. This way, there shouldn't be anyone..."

There wasn't, which was for the best considering how shaky Victor was on tentacles. Yuuri had half a mind to give him back his legs, but in the end he settled with picking him up and carrying him to the railing. Victor yelped at it, tentacles wriggling out of his control, making Yuuri laugh.

"Wow, that's cute."  
"Shut up, I don't know what they're doing!"  
"Yeah, they do that sometimes... Sooooo... I'm sorry, trust me, this won't hurt."  
"What won't hurt...?"

Without answering, Yuuri threw him to the sea, and plunged right after him. When he met him under the water, Victor glared at him.

"Yuuri, what the fuck!"  
"Glad to see you're breathing fine down here," Yuuri answered with a little smirk. "See? Doesn't hurt. I didn't want to get caught okay? Most people won't jump off a ship just like that, and I was in a hurry."  
"I can't believe you... I..."  
"Can you see properly? My eyes are used to little light, and so should yours be, now, but..."  
"Yeah, it's like... it's like the storm doesn't even exist, when you're down here..."  
"Right."  
"My tentacles aren't shiny," Victor complained, pulling on them with his hands. Yuuri chuckled.  
"Give it time. Maybe you just haven't figured that out yet."  
"Huh."  
"I mean, not that you're staying like that. I'll return you to the ship, I swear. I just... I wanted to..."  
"Talk outside of a broom closet? Yeah, I get it. Still. I have tentacles. Eight fucking tentacles, what the _fuck_."  
"Actually, there's technically only one of them that's technically used to mate."  
"Yuuri, I have _tentacles_."  
"I can see that," he laughed, and picked one of them from Victor's hands to press a kiss to it. Victor gasped, biting down on his own fist to muffle it. "Sensitive?"  
"That's so weird. Oh my god."  
"How long do I have you for myself, Vitya?" Yuuri asked, feeling a little flirty. Victor blushed in blue, a new sight for Yuuri, and shrugged.  
"If I can keep Makka and say bye to my father, please have me forever. I make a good pet, probably. I would try my best, anyhow..."  
"Now _that's_ a new kink," Yuuri arched an eyebrow, and then addressed the rest of the sentence. "What are you talking about, Vitya? That's your family. Your life. I wouldn't take you away from them..."  
"Yuuri..."  
"How long do you have?"  
"Probably until morning. I don't think anyone will look for me, they'll think I'm in my room."  
"What if they do?"  
"I'll just... lie. I don't know. I'll figure out something."  
"I want you to meet my family. Is that alright? They already know about you..."  
"Of course it's alright. I hope they don't mind the..." he gestured towards his own arms, still covered in the tattoo, and Yuuri giggled, blushing.  
"If anything they'll make fun of me... I don't think they'll mind too much, no. They already love you, Vitya. I've told them about us."  
"You did?"  
"Of course I did. They wanted to know what I went through while I was away, and I couldn't not mention the love of my life."

It was cheesy, Yuuri knew, but it was worth it to see the blue tones appear in Victor's cheeks again.

"Yuuri..."  
"Come on, this way."

It was an old habit to pull Victor along, but he also seemed to get the hang of swimming pretty soon. He kept quiet, familiarizing himself with his new limbs, until they approached Yuuri's home. Phichit saw them first, and he screeched so loudly Yuuri would have been surprised if the people at the ship didn't hear them.

"Congratulations on finding your lost mate! Hey, everyone! My best friend has found his mate!"  
"Phichit for the love of..."  
"So this is Victor! It's _so_ nice to finally meet you! I knew you would come one day!"  
"He's not here to stay, Phi," Yuuri hissed, already feeling the sting of his own words in his chest. Phichit looked just as heartbroken.  
"But..."  
"It's an honour to meet you, too, Phichit. You apparently already know my name, but I'm Victor. I'm... Yuuri's ex-boyfriend, or something like that?"  
"You're the love of my life, and I don't care for other labels. I certainly don't expect you to never find anyone else, if that's what life puts in your future," Yuuri replied, watching as more cecaelia approached. Phichit stayed quiet, a sad look in his eyes. Victor identified it as pity. He shook his head.  
"Let's not think about that right now."  
"Yuuri? Is this Victor?" a woman asked, swimming closer with curious tentacles that wriggled under her in her excitement. Yuuri smiled at her, pulling Victor along to meet her.  
"Yes. Victor, this is my mother, Hiroko Katsuki."  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Katsuki," Victor said. She bowed slightly, and he imitated the gesture.  
"And this is my father, Toshiya," he waved towards another cecaelia who approached right after his mother, and Victor was surprised to see him wear... "My dad lived for most of his life in the deeper side of the ocean, and isn't completely used to light. He wears glasses to protect his eyes," Yuuri explained before he could ask. "I also wear them, but since the light in the lab was usually dim, I never really needed them."  
"You wear glasses?" Victor asked, marveled. "I wanna see!"  
"Later," Yuuri said, blushing a little.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Victor," Toshiya said, smiling gently. His tentacles were bright in a tame pattern that Victor hadn't seen before on Yuuri's own tentacles. He bowed again.  
"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Katsuki."  
"Yuuri has told us so much about you! We're very happy to meet you. What is it I hear about him not staying, though?" Hiroko asked Yuuri disapprovingly. Yuuri sighed.  
"He has a family, mom. I can't pull him away from them..."  
"Yuuri..."  
"And in any case," he cut Victor off before he could speak. "We haven't seen each other in five years. We haven't had time to talk about any of that yet."  
"I understand," Toshiya nodded. "Why don't you two catch up for a bit? Mom and I will go for a swim and give you some space."  
"Dad..."  
"I'm sure there's lots you boys want to talk about!" Hiroko agreed, clasping her hands together. Some of her tentacles intertwined with those of Toshiya, and the light in his changed for a moment, as if embarrassed. Victor thought it was cute. "I hope to see you again soon, Vicchan."

She placed a hand warmly on Victor's forearm, and then swam away with her husband. Phichit stayed around for a moment, before sighing.

"I hope you two figure things out," he wished them, with a smile "You make Yuuri very happy, and I'd be sad to see you go away. He's mourned your absence long enough."  
"Phichit!"

Phichit didn't seem to mind embarrassing Yuuri, instead he smiled, and swam away.

"I'll let the Nishigoris know you'll be busy until morning," he said as he left.

Once alone, Yuuri shook his head, and swam ahead.

"Here, I'll show you my home and we can talk there."

His home was artfully created under a bed of rocks. The inside was decorated with multiple types of algae and fish bones, and some artifacts that Victor guessed that came from shipwrecks. He could only wonder for so long, however, as Yuuri pushed away a rock, revealing another room.

"My bedroom," he mused, and lit up his tentacles so that Victor could see.

It had a bed, but not much else to it. It reminded Victor of the cave Yuuri had had in the lab.

"Doesn't have air, but I tried to keep it similar," Yuuri said when he asked. "It reminded me of it."  
"I thought you would have wanted to forget..."  
"Not all memories are bad memories, you know. Your father and his team truly cared about me, in their own way, and I have so many memories with you..."

After everyone had left, Yuuri had seldom stopped touching Victor. It was a strange feeling, having tentacles of his own, but he was getting the hang of it. He pulled Yuuri closer with them, and hugged him. Yuuri took a deep breath.

"Yuuri, you know I would stay if you wanted me to, right?" Victor mumbled, and Yuuri nodded.  
"But I can't... And you're human. You can't possibly be happy having tentacles all the time."  
"But I could live on the coast! I could get myself my own ship, and spend time here with you all the time. I could move to Japan, and see you whenever I wanted."  
"But your family..."  
"They would understand. They would, you _know_ they would. My father and I don't agree on many things, but he cares for me. He also cared about you. He wanted us to be happy, and this would be a good compromise..."  
"But if he sees me..."  
"I don't think he would try to keep you again. I think he's come to terms with that, after some time."  
"And if he hasn't?"  
"I won't let him take you again. I wouldn't tell you where you are. He doesn't even need to know the reason."  
"They would know."  
"But they wouldn't be able to find you again. You know how to avoid them. You can be more cautious. I'm sure you can even turn invisible or something like that!"  
"I... could."  
"And we could take turns! You could visit me on land, and I could come down here!"  
"Victor, I..."  
"Don't you want that? I... I would understand, you know."  
"No! I do, I _do_ want that!"  
"Then?"  
"Victor... do you really think we could... make it work?"  
"I really do."  
"Do you really want me? There are tons of humans out there. I didn't even realize just how many until I was able to leave, and see the world for myself. Hundreds, thousands of people... you could eventually have a family of your own, even."  
"I want you," Victor reassured him, firmly.

He had thought about it before, when they had been together, but he didn't see himself with a human, not after Yuuri. Not after what they had shared, not after knowing it could feel like that. Love... and life.

"I will talk to my father. I can move to Japan and keep investigating here. I'll get a house in the coast and we'll take things from there, how does that sound?"  
"Too good to be true, Vitya. Too good."  
"Yuuri..."  
"I love you, Vitya."

Yuuri was laughing, deliriously happy as he laced as many of his tentacles as he could around Victor, and Victor laughed in turn, pressing him closer to his chest.

"I love you too, Yuuri. I always have, and always will."

#

They spent together the whole night, embracing, kissing occasionally, but not really going any further. There was a quiet agreement behind lustful glances and fleeting touches, that they would wait to sort everything out before... that.

The sun was barely rising by the time Victor said his goodbyes to everyone else, and Yuuri returned him to the ship. They both climbed the side before Yuuri turned them into humans. While Victor's clothes simply reappeared on him, Yuuri didn't have any, and so they hurried to get him something to wear before taking the next step and knocking of Victor's father's door.

All things considered, he took it well. He stayed calm through the conversation, disappointed if anything. But he didn't blame them, and he didn't stop them. He agreed on their final decision to stay together, and wished them happiness, and that was all Victor could ever ask for.

Yuuri had to return to the sea before the sun fully rose, however, and thus they said goodbye once more, this time with their hearts full of hope. Soon... they would see each other again very soon.

#

It took Victor half a year to return home, tell his mother, find himself a place and a job in Japan, and set out to finding Yuuri again. They had agreed to meet around the coast, so after a few days of roaming the shore, it was Yuuri who found Victor.

Or, to be more precise, it was Makka who got lost, found Yuuri, and he eventually found Victor.

Letting Makka roam the sea as she pleased had been very stress inducing at first. She loved it, of course, but keeping track of where she was or where she went, especially while looking for any signs of Yuuri, was difficult. But it was lonely without her, and Victor often got discouraged, so he started taking her with him. He'd been dreading the day when she would get out of his sight, and he would lose her forever, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't cried for hours when she disappeared, until Yuuri found him, bringing her back.

Makka had always been deceptively fast for an octopus with only four arms. She had been rejected by some of her siblings when she was born in the aquarium, and Victor couldn't be happier that his father had decided to rescue her and raise her on his own. She had quickly become adapted to the Nikiforov household, and she had loved the tank she had there. Victor had done his best to recreate the same aquarium in his new house in Japan.

He'd settled for Hasetsu, a quiet city in the coast that, Yuuri had said, he frequented whenever he missed seeing people, or more often than not, when he got bored and decided to watch youtube videos for hours. Not that Victor could blame him, youtube could be quite addictive.

He'd been the talk of the small city the first days, for a couple weeks even, until it had quieted down. Everyone had loved it when he started bringing Makka to the beach, and she'd been pet by almost every kid in the place by now. She, of course, loved the attention. She loved to wrap her four tentacles around kids arms, and climb up for as much as they'd let her, before they tried to pry her off, either scared or flustered. Victor supposed it took some time to get used to.

He, surprisingly, had found that he loved the place as well. He'd been ready to leave busy Saint Petersburg for Yuuri, but he hadn't quite expected to feel so at home in a place where he didn't even speak the language — though he was making progress!

Upon finding Yuuri, he'd immediately been reintegrated in his family, and while no one had asked him to, he'd tried his best to adapt to their customs. It hadn't been easy at first, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to know that the younger generations had started to find ways to use technology under water. Phichit apparently had an alter ego where he pretended to be a professional photographer, and his underwater pictures were to die for. Yuuri thought it was cheating, but Victor thought it was really funny, and the pictures _were_ amazing. It made him wonder what kind of pictures he'd be able to get, and how it would help the scientific community... though, to be fair, it wasn't like he could tell anyone how he got them. He'd have to work on that.

They had settled into a comfortable routine. Some days Yuuri would keep Victor company, disguised as any other human. Some days, especially on weekends, Victor would go out to the sea and join Yuuri and his family. Makka had virtually moved in with the Katsukis, and save for a scary incident where she nearly choked on some big ass crabs (no one was sure of how on earth had she managed to even catch them), she seemed to be doing well out there, much better than the scientist at the aquarium had predicted she ever would.

Life was fun. Not simple, never simple, but fun. Victor's family had soon adapted to the situation as well, and while his mother wasn't happy about him being so far away, she had been the first to visit him in his new home, and helped him decorate it. His coworkers had eventually caught word of what happened and had visited as well. They had even managed to meet Yuuri for a little while, and had all been swept away by his newfound magic. They had sworn to keep it secret, of course, and Yuuri had trusted them. They had known him for even longer than Victor himself had, and they were good friends. Mila would never admit it but, while she made fun of Yura about getting emotional, she had shed a tear or two as well when they'd finally seen Yuuri again. Yuuri had been very humbled by that, never expecting them to care that much.

All in all, Victor couldn't say he had any regrets. Sure, they had had to wait nearly six years to be together, but it had been worth it. Looking at his life, seeing how he was still working as a marine biologist, and having Yuuri, both of their families and friends by their sides... It was everything he could ask for.

And so life kept going.

Phichit accidentally met a Swiss photographer, and they ended up in a situation much similar to Victor and Yuuri's.

Makka eventually made some friends, though she was very picky about choosing a mate and considering how octopuses died after their eggs hatched, no one was in a hurry to see her become a mother.

Yuuri got interested in dancing, so he took up classes in his human form, and adapted them to his cecaelia form.

Victor eventually became an important figure in marine biology, and managed to use his influence to steer people away from ever discovering his secret double life.

Yuuri and him became mates, in some sense of the word, after Yuuri one day gifted him with a ring in a very human-like fashion.

And, well, as they say... the rest was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we've reached the end! Thanks to everyone who has followed the story so far, it's been amazing having you all reading and commenting and showing so much appreciation for my fic. 
> 
> I'm currently working on a mystery/detective kid of story for the Live and Love YoI Big Bang, and if all goes well it'll be ready in October... if it doesn't, it might take a little longer, but I'll eventually finish it, so look forward to that!  
> Let's see each other in another story~
> 
> #
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


End file.
